I Can't Do This Without You
by Allyson Dark
Summary: What if Kira wasn't the one who found Cosima, thinking she was dead? What if Sarah had? AU. M for later chapters.
1. Realization

So,This is how I thought the season finale should have went and what I wish would happen in season three. Also, I had to use a lot of dialog from the last episode, or it wouldn't have made a lot of sense, but I don't own any of it, or the characters, all of the credit goes to the creators at BBC.

* * *

"Well, that's us.." I said awkwardly, biting my lip a bit. As much as I thought I loved Cal, I loved her a lot more, and I was going to tell him, even if it killed me.

"Yeah, just your standard groups of sisters." He chuckled lightly, flashing me his warm smile. I shrugged my shoulders, returning the smile as casually as I could.

"Yeah, I think so." I turned to face him, leaning against the wall, looking up at him as he spoke. Telling me he was going to be around, to help out with Kira and the bone marrow. "I don't think we can do that for another six weeks.." I interrupted, frowning slightly.

He nodded his head, letting out a sigh "Oh.." He said lamely, looking down a bit, before his eyes came back up to look at me.

I took a shaky breath, looking at him trying not to cry. "I don't know what's going to happen to Cosima.." I looked down, biting my lip hard. I could hear him getting closer as he let out another sigh, but before he could touch me, before he could make this any harder than it had to be, my head snapped up. "I love her..." I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Well, of course you love her, she's basically your sister." He let out a soft chuckle, towering over me with that smile of his, making my heart crack just a little, but certainly not enough to lead him on.

"No, Cal...I really love her." I insisted, looking him in the eye, as if that would some how, make it sink in. "More than a sister or a clone, or whatever we are to each other..I don't know why..I just do." I blurted out, trying to make him understand.

I could see it on his face, as it all sunk in, his features went from playfully calm, slowly morphing into hurt, it made my heart lurch in my chest. He just nodded and offered me a sad little smile. "Well, I wish you two the best, even if it's a little hard to wrap my head around, I'll still be around for you all." He brought his hand up, to ruffle my hair, before kissing my cheek.

I managed to muster a smile and a small thank you before he walked off, leaving me leaning against the wall, tears dripping from my chin. No matter how kind he was being, I knew I had hurt him, and hurt him bad. "Well..that was enlightening." Felix purred, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.

I sniffed and shook my head, pulling him into a hug, burying my face in his shirt, just letting it all out for a few moments as he ran his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head until had calmed down. "I dunno if this is a good time, or even a good idea, but Art, has someone down stairs that really wants to meet her sisters."

I pulled away, my brow furrowing as my brain tried to process the information until I came to the obvious conclusion that it had to be Helena down stairs and despite everything that had happened, a small smile formed on my lips. "I'll go get her." I said, wiping my face as he nodded, letting me know he would wait until I got back to go in.

As I walked down the steps, I recited random lyrics in my head, trying to clear my thoughts, before I came upon Art, leaning against the wall, Helena holding onto his jacket sleeve. For some reason the sight made me giggle, a little too much, ending with them both looking at me like I was mad.

"I'm sorry, it's just an odd sight." I managed, grinning at the pair, before Helena came over and wrapped me up in her arms, for a slightly awkward, bear hug. "I've got it from here, Art, go home and sleep, you look like you need it." I smiled at him, allowing Helena to hold my hand as I waved the other at him.

"Thank you, you guys have a nice night, okay? Keep me posted on any new information." He offered a tired smile, before departing, leaving me with my twin.

"Promise you'll be on your best behavior?" I asked her as we ascended the stairs, her hand still in mine, making me feel like a protective older sister.

"I promise, seestra." She smiled, her accent just as thick as always. I nodded my head and let her hand go, as Felix opened the door.

He walked in first, a cheeky smile on his face as he moved aside, allowing Helena to enter. She set a bag down and looked up, I could sense the caution in her movements as she looked around at the occupants of the loft.

"Helena," Felix purred as he walked over to Cosima, offering her a hand, helping her up off the couch. I closed the door, slipping the screwdriver into the slot as Cosima whispered a soft _oh my god_ before standing up straight.

I leaned against the door, watching my clones interact. "This is your sister, Cosima." Felix introduced them as Cosima let go his hand, offering Helena a smile.

"You, should not be up.." Helena mumbled, looking at her sister, worry on her face. It made me smile just a bit, seeing her already relaxing, taking a protective stance toward Cosima.

"I'm up." Cosima smiled, shaking her head slightly, dismissing her clone's worry. "Come here." She said softly, pulling the blonde into a hug, which she returned, only slightly. "You're very beautiful." Cosima commented, making me smile.

"Thank you.." Helena replied, rather awkwardly "I like your hairs.." I watched her smile slightly as Cosima chuckled softly, returning the compliment, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Helena, this is your other sister, Alison." Felix interrupted, with his warm 'big brother' smile, as Alison unfolded her arms, looking more out of place than her bushy haired clone.

"Hello, Helena.." She paused, shaking her head a bit, holding out a hand "Lovely to meet you.." Helena took it gently, giving it a little shake, before replying with her own awkward greeting, as Cosima chuckled once more.

Felix came over and squeezed my shoulder, getting me to smile once more, before I turned my attention back to my clones. "You are married?" The Ukrainian asked, making Alison smile warmly.

"Yes, oh yes, very much so, to Donnie.." She smiled, relaxing just a bit as Helena replied that she would be married one day. "It's very rewarding, if you can make it through the rough patches." Alison informed her, nodding her head.

We all turned our heads toward Kira as she called out "Auntie Helena!" Running toward the Ukrainian, who knelt scooped her up into her arms, before kneeling down, hugging her tightly, setting her on her own two feet. "I thought you ran away from us." Kira spoke, looking a little sad.

"I came back to see your little face." Helena grinned as Kira held up her hand, to which she pressed her own hand against. "I'm so happy to see you, I'm going to eat your fingers." The blonde teased, nibbling the little one's fingers as she giggled.

I wasn't the only one in the room, touched by their interaction, everyone one else wore the same, soft, warm smile, that I myself did. We could all feel the love radiating from the two. When Felix asked if Helena was alright, I just shook my head a bit, a soft chuckle escaping my lips as I replied. "Yeah."

The night was going pretty smoothly, Kira was coloring by the bed, Fee was off doing his thing and Helena and Alison seemed to be getting along pretty well. It wasn't until Cosima got up, that I refocused on her.

She took her cannulas out, hanging them off the handle of her oxygen cart, making me frown as she started the music. I went to say something, until I saw her body start to move, at first it was just her hands, but then Felix popped over, twirling her slowly, giving me a look, before I got up as well.

Running a hand through my hair, letting my body loosen up a bit, moving to the beat, looking a little mechanical compared to the way she flowed with the music, and I couldn't keep my gaze off of her. I knew the others had started dancing and out of the corner I could see Kira dancing as well, making me smile.

It wasn't until Felix bumped into me, making me grin, that my gaze moved from Cosima's beautiful dancing. I shoved him gently, but started to dance with him, grinned and laughing gently. It was the most fun I had had since finding out about everything.

Kira really started to move and I couldn't help myself as I called out "Yeah, go Monkey!" Felix and I cheering as Cosima called out as well. I couldn't believe how much I was grinning, I knew my face would hurt later, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that we were all here and happy and for a time, not in danger.

After all the partying, everyone settled down, Felix crashing on the couch with Kira, Helena curled up on a pile of blankets up by Felix's art and some how I managed to end up in the bed with Cosima, which I was sure Fee had something to do with.

I was curled up on my side, my back facing her as she laid on her back, I could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep and I figured that it might make me relax a little if I just talked to her. So I rolled over slowly, trying not to jar her, smiling as she glanced over at me, whispering a soft _hey,_ before her gaze returned to the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly, leaning on my pillow, looking at her, my face inches away from hers. I could feel the heat rolling off of her, and the soft scent of lavender, I had to stop myself from inhaling deeply, in fear or weirding her out.

"Buckminster Fuller and sacred geometry." She said as if that was something normal people said, but then again, she wasn't exactly normal. I simply rolled my eyes, a playful smile on my face as I laid my head back against the pillow.

"Look." She insisted, holding her right arm up, pushing the sleeve down, revealing what looked like a spiral sea shell. "So this spiral, this is the golden ration, and it's a mathematical pattern, that just repeats itself in nature, in flower petals, honeybees.." She trailed off, tracing the tattoo, before speaking once more. "And you know, the stars in the galaxy, and in every molecule of our DNA." She finished, her gaze never shifting from the ceiling.

"God, we're so different, all of us." I exclaimed softly, completely blow away at what she had just told me. I almost couldn't wrap my head around it, she agreed, her eyes moving as she covered the tattoo once more. "I don't even know how to look at art.." I admitted, not entirely sure why, but it felt right. I could feel her gaze on me and it made me grin "Don't tell Felix." I chuckled softly, looking at her and then away again.

"I won't." She replied softly, lifting her hand up and I couldn't resisted snaking my fingers into hers, holding on as she spoke. "You're the wild type, Sarah, you propagate against all odds, you're restless, you survive."

My heart thudded hard in my chest as our fingers danced together, my eyes moving to watch her face. "I can't do this without you, Cosima.." I admitted softly, fighting back tears, sniffing as I shook my head, her eyes on me.

"You'll be fine." She whispered, my lip trembling as I sniffed again, harder this time as the tears threatened to spill over, mumbling a small _yeah_ in reply before she continued, "You just have to keep moving forward." Her eyes bright, as she squeezed my hand gently.

"Look forward through the looking glass, like Marian bloody Bowles." I snorted as I wiped away the moisture from my eyes. I could hear her let out a breathy chuckle, before retorting "What could go wrong?" Her fingers flexing in mine as she brought our hands down, keeping them entwined.

I sighed softly, looking at the ceiling for awhile, listening as her breathing evened out. I glanced over at her, as soft smile on my face. Even though we all looked alike, she was certainly the most beautiful of us all, the most unique. My heart throbbed as my name passed her lips quietly, before she quieted down.

"I love you.." I whispered as I brought our hands up, kissing the back of hers, before settling back down, closing my eyes.

My pleasant dream, of Cosima, Kira and I, out by the lake, happy and laughing, was interrupted by the bright light streaming in through the window. "Fuck.." I mumbled, bringing my free hand up to shield my eyes.

My left was still intertwined with Cosima's but something wasn't right, hers was cold. As I turned to look at her, it looked as though she wasn't breathing. "Cos.." I said, shaking her shoulder gently. When she didn't stir, my heart dropped into my stomach like a stone, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Cosima..wake up..please.." I pleaded, letting go of her hand to take her glasses off, tossing them onto my pillow, before my hands cupped her face. "Oh god..please..please wake up.." I sniffed, tears dripping from my chin and onto her chest. I sniffed hard, dropping my head down, laying in on her shoulder as I sobbed softly, my whole body shaking.

"Sarah?" She croaked, making my heart flutter, my head snapping up. Her eyes were open, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Sarah, what's wrong?" She asked softly, my body flooding with relief.

"You stopped breathing..I thought you were dead.."I whispered, my hands moving to her face once more, my thumb stroking her cheek slowly. "I thought I lost you.." I managed to get out, tears still streaming down my face.

I couldn't control myself, as I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. Surprised at the amount of warmth that flowed through me when she responded, her lips moving with mine as her hands tangled into my hair, pulling me impossibly closer.

It certainly wasn't how I planned our first kiss, if I ever managed to gather the courage, but it was wonderful, despite the wetness on my face and the hastiness of it all. When I pulled away, to smile down at her, she flashed me the same, goofy smile she had, the first time we met.

"Well..that's one way to wake up." She chuckled, bringing a hand to cradle my cheek. I rolled my eyes at her, sniffing gently as I leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry, I scared you.." She said softly, her thumb running over my lips as I shook my head gently.

"It wasn't your fault, just..don't ever do it again." I said, my brow furrowing softly. "I don't want to lose you..ever, I.." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"I love you too." She murmured, a knowing look in her eye, and in that moment, I knew she wasn't asleep when I had confessed.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Let me know by hitting the favorite or the follow button or by leaving reviews! More reviews means faster updating!


	2. Surprises

So, here's chapter two, I'm pretty impressed with the fact that I have it ready already, it usually takes me like a week or so haha. Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any fanfic I've ever done, I'm just, very happy with this.

I don't own the characters, I just love these two as a couple, even if it's a crack ship.

* * *

I felt heavy, as I tried to open my lids against the bright light that was threatening to disturb my dreams. My brain was foggy even as I opened my lids, all I could see was this bright, almost blinding light around her as she whispered _"I can't do this without you.." _

A soft smile came to my lips as I blinked awake, my vision slightly blurry as I realized my glasses were off. I glanced over, my brow furrowing when she wasn't there. "Sarah?" I croaked out, finally coming to my senses, realizing she was on my chest and she sounded like she was sobbing. "Sarah, what's wrong." I asked, tilting my head a bit as she looked up at me, her cheeks shining with tears.

"You stopped breathing..I thought you were dead.." She informed me, her hands cupping my face as her thumb stroked my cheek slowly. "I thought I lost you.." She whispered, tears dripping down her chin.

I saw it coming, but did nothing to stop her as she leaned down, pressing her warm lips to my own. I was pleasantly surprised at how she felt, much better than anything I had ever imagined and I couldn't bring myself to end it. Instead I tangled my fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss.

It was perfect, despite the events that brought it on, or the wetness that was now on my cheeks, because it was finally happening. As she pulled away, smiling at me in the way I've only ever seen her smile at Kira, I couldn't help but grin back up at her, my hand moving to cup her cheek gently.

"Well..that's one way to wake up."I chuckled softly. She rolled her eyes at me and sniffed softly, leaning into my hand as I ran my thumb over her lips, sighing softly. . "I'm sorry, I scared you.." I murmured, biting my lip gently.

"It wasn't your fault, just..don't ever do it again." She said, shaking her head a bit, her brow furrowing cutely like it always did when she was debating on something."I don't want to lose you..ever, I.." She trailed off, glancing away.

"I love you too." I murmured, a slight smirk on my face as I thought of how adorable she had been last night and how hard it was for me not to react to what she had said, but I figured she needed time to work up enough courage to say it to my face.

"Bloody hell, Cos, you were awake last night, weren't you!" She huffed, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red. I watched as a slight smile formed on her lips, even as she tried to pretend she was mad at me for it, I could tell she was some what relieved.

"You caught me, but in my defense, you just assumed I was asleep, and you made it extremely difficult not to say anything last night, but I figured you weren't quite ready to say it to me, so I just let it go." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders a bit as she moved off of me.

I frowned at the lose of warmth, but rolled over to watch her as she got out of the bed, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, thank you for that, it's just confusing..all of this." She gestured to them and then out toward the loft where everyone was sleeping, before her arms dropped to her sides once more.

"We'll figure it out." I said softly, watching as she crossed to a large duffle on the floor, pulling out a pair of grey jeans, and a black shirt, along with a set of underwear. I couldn't bring myself to look away as she started to strip.

Even though we were genetically identical, I could spot the differences between us both. Her body was toned and muscled in places where mine were not and she had odd scars here and there, I knew some were from recent events, but the paler ones, the old ones, had to be from either Vic or her past endeavours, and for some reason, that made a spark of rage run through me.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Marion wants to show me something." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a brush off the end table, running it through her thick hair, before tossing it back. She looked stunning, as always, and she didn't seem to mind my staring.

"Saw something you liked, I hope." She smirked at me as she shrugged on her leather jacket, before sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her boots on.

My cheeks flushed as I shook my head, stifling a giggle. "Nothing I haven't seen before." I retorted, throwing a pillow at her, snorting as it pegged her in the back of the head.

She sat there for a minute, strapping her boot before she picked up the pillow, turning on me with a devilish look in her eye. "You're going to regret that." She grinned smacking me with the pillow lightly, rolling her eyes. "When you're better anyway." She winked, before pecking my lips, crawling off the bed once more.

I sighed softly, leaning against the pillows as she grabbed her wallet, phone and what looked like a bulky pocket knife, stuffing them into her jacket or pants pockets. "We'll talk about all of this later, yeah?" She said, flashing me her signature smile, before walking off of the platform.

"Okay, be safe." I said softly before she left the loft. With a huff, I rubbed my face, before getting up, grabbing my glasses off of her pillow, slipping them on before I got out of bed. I cleaned up a bit, putting on fresh clothes, before I grabbed my laptop, flipping it open to start my work.

I was rereading the same line for the last hour, when Kira climbed into bed next to me, curling up into my side. "What are you doing?" She asked softly, leaning her head on my arm, a book in her lap.

"I'm trying to isolate the cause of what's making me sick, so I can fix it." I replied, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. She was so sweet, and even though she wasn't mine, I was so protective of her, when I had found out she was taken by Rachel, I wanted nothing more than to shove that pencil into her eye myself.

"Oh, well, do you want to read a story?" She asked, making me smile softly. She placed the book she had, on top of my keyboard and looked at me with a smile that was so much like her mothers.

"Alright." I smiled, opening the book. My eyes widened as I looked at all of the formulas and coding that were scrawled across the pages, flipping through to find that most of them were covered in genetic sequencing. "Kira, where did you get this?" I asked, looking at the small child with wonder.

"Mr. Duncan gave it to me, he said it was really important." She smiled, snuggling into her aunt. "He said it would help, was he right?" She asked, looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"He was very right, Kira, this is going to help me get better." I smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "Why don't you go wake up Uncle Felix and Auntie Helena, and we'll all go out for breakfast, okay?" I chuckled as she nodded enthusiastically, before bouncing off to wake the others up.

I pulled my phone out and texted Sarah_. Everything is going to be okay_. I hit send, a grin on my face as I tucked the book into a safe place, before getting up once again, chuckling as my phone went off.

_Bloody hell, what's that supposed to mean? _She responded, making me roll my eyes, as I replied with a simple_, I'll tell you later_, before pocketing it once more.

"Where's Auntie Helena?" Kira called out as I stepped down off the platform, looking at Felix with raised brows. He shrugged his shoulders, before heading over to Kira, who was sitting where Helena was sleeping the previous night.

"I don't know, Monkey, maybe she had to go somewhere." Felix said, picking the little one up, holding her to his chest as she continued to pout. "Oh, don't be sad, love, she promised she would always come back, didn't she?" He smiled, kissing the top of her head, before setting her down once more. She nodded at him and perked up a bit, before running off after he told her to go get dressed.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to what looked like a large nitro tank. I knelt down, keeping a hold on my oxygen cart, as I read the label.

"I think it's Helena's DNA or something..." I said, picking the label off. It was marked _Specimen: Helena_. "I have some equipment with me, that we can use to check later, let's go eat first, okay?" I smiled at him as he helped me get back up.

"So, did you and Sarah do any talking?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as I slapped his arm gently. "Oh, please, like I wouldn't know my sister was in love, and besides I see the way you two look at each other, it's bloody pathetic sometimes." He rolled his eyes at me, giving me the look he gave Sarah when she tried to hide things from her.

"We talked..yes, she uh..well she admitted she loved me last night when she thought I was sleeping." I paused as he gave an amused sort of chuckle, before I continued. "And apparently I stopped breathing this morning, and she was crying all over me and when I woke up she looked so heartbroken and then she.." I trailed off, my cheeks heating up as I looked away from him.

"Oh my god, she kissed you, didn't she?" He practically squealed, causing me to slap my hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, I don't think Kira should know, not right now anyway, we don't even know how to go about any of this." I hissed, before removing my hand.

He rolled his eyes, giving me that brotherly look again. "Fine, but if you think about it, your thing with Delphine is over, and she told Cal last night, so really the only thing standing in your way is yourselves." He pointed out, my brow furrowing when he mentioned Sarah telling Cal.

"Wait, she told Cal? How did that go?" I asked as he shrugged, walking off to grab himself some clothes. I followed him, my brows up, waiting expectantly.

He snorted as he changed his shirt, before replying. "He took it surprisingly well and she ended up crying, but she's fine, obviously, so I don't understand why you guys don't say fuck it and bloody be together, no one here is going to care and Kira loves you all to death so I doubt it could be any worse than Sarah's previous relationships, at least you won't be trying to kill her." He said matter of factly, pausing before he seemed to decide against changing his pants in front of me.

I shuddered slightly at the thought of the men that had hurt her, protective rage swelling up inside me once more. "You're right, Fee, but we're going to talk about it once she gets back, so I mean..we'll figure it out." I said, before turning around so he could change.

Around the time he was ready, so was Kira, looking adorable in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, her pink jacket hung over her shoulders. It made me think of how Sarah would look as a child, dressing almost the same way.

"Are you ready for some pancakes?" I asked, pulling on my jacket, before holding my hand out for her. She took it, nodding her head as she smiled at me. "Then let's go, tell Felix to hurry up." I teased as she looked over her shoulder, watching her Uncle pull on his over coat.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', hold your horses." He replied, shaking his head, as he opened the door for them. "Come on then." He chuckled, as I let Kira pull me out the door, my oxygen tank trailing behind us.

After he locked the door, Felix insisted on carrying my tank and the the cart down the steps. I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to as Kira and I walked down in front of him. I would be glad when I could come up with a cure, because this tank was getting annoying.

"There's a diner right down the street that has her favorite pancakes." He informed me as we took to the streets, me on one side of Kira, him on the other. To some people we may have looked like a family, and that's how I felt, only part of me wished it was Sarah on the other side of her daughter, instead of her brother.

"Sounds good to me." I grinned as we swung Kira between us as she giggled. I couldn't get over how adorable, how much like her mother, she was. "What are your favorite kinds of pancakes anyway? Mine are blueberry." I chuckled as she bounced between us.

"That's mommy's favorite too!" She grinned, turning her head to look at me. "But, mine are chocolate chip, just like Uncle Felix!" I heard him chuckle as we turned the corner, coming up on the small diner.

"That's right, Monkey, should we get a big stack to share?" He asked, holding the door for us. I offered him a warm smile in thanks, which he seemed to shrug off, like usual.

"No, I want my own stack." She insisted as she pulled us to a window booth, scooting in. "Auntie Cosima, will you sit with me?" She asked, looking up at me hopefully.

Felix scoffed softly, feigning hurt at her words, as he slid into the opposite side. "Alright, Kira." I smiled, slipping my jacket off, before sliding in next to her, leaving my tank as close to the booth as possible, not wanting to trip anyone.

When the waitress came, she offered us a bright smile, handing out our menus, before taking our drink orders. Felix got tea, Kira, chocolate milk, and I got myself a cup of black coffee. "Ew, you drink it black?" Felix asked once the waitress was gone.

"Yeah? it's not that bad, at least I don't drink hot tea." I made a face, shaking my head slightly. "Tea has to be the most vile thing in the world, I don't understand how you and Sarah drink it." i said, watching as he shook his head.

"You, Yanks and your coffee." He snorted, leaning his chin in his hand. I sighed softly, shrugging my shoulders, finding it easier to just drop it than to argue, although, being called a yank was new.

"Here we go," The waitress murmured, setting out drinks down in front of them. "Do you guys need more time to look over the menu, or are we all settled to order?" She asked, sounding a bit too chipper.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking to the others before I answered. "I think we're ready, I know I want a small stack of blueberry pancakes and a side of bacon." I smiled, looking over to Kira who was acting uncharacteristically shy.

"Me and the little one will have a chocolate chip pancakes, I would like a side of fresh fruit and she wants fried potatoes." He answered for him and Kira, who gave him a grateful smile, before taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Alright, I'll go put this right in and have it out as soon as it's ready." She smiled, taking our menus before taking off again.

I shook my head, grabbing a few packets of sugar, pouring them into my mug, before stirring and taking a sip, sighing softly as the warmth traveled from my chest, settling in my stomach. "Much better." I smiled, nudging Kira gently.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked, looking from me to her paper place mat. I chuckled softly, rummaging through my jacket pockets, before extracting a black pen. "Thank you." She grinned, starting to doodle on the paper.

We sat in comfortable silence, waiting for our food, occasionally Kira would ask a random question, both other than that, we were uninterrupted until our food was set down in front of us. We smiled and thanked the waitress, before digging into our breakfast.

Felix's brow furrowed as he pulled out his buzzing phone, "Sarah?" He answered, the sound of her name making my heart jump. "Oh, we're at the diner, eating, yeah, Helena left, but Cosima and Kira are with me." He nodded to himself, taking a sip of his tea. "Alright, see you soon."

He hung up, tucking it away once more, before rolling his eyes. "She thought something may have happened, but she's headed over here, will you wave down the waitress and get her a mug of tea, I need to use the restroom."

I nodded and waited until he was out of sight, before waving own our waitress. She smiled at me and nodded, going to get the other drink. Sarah showed up, shortly after the mug was deposited, and scooted into the booth, right across from Kira.

"Morning, love, how did you talk Uncle Felix into buying you pancakes?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea, her cheeks and nose were slightly pink from the cold. Her eyes glanced over at me, looking soft and warm, before they returned to her daughter.

"I didn't, it was Auntie Cosima's idea." Kira grinned, taking a bite of her pancakes, humming happily. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders, finishing off my coffee.

"Well, that was nice of you." She said, as Felix sat down, nudging her sister with a smile. "Are those blueberry pancakes?" She asked, pointing to my plate. I had barely touched them, not very hungry.

"Yeah, they are, do you want them? I'm not all that hungry." I said, pushing the plate toward her. She accepted them gratefully, pouring an insane amount of syrup on them, before tucking in.

I shook my head, smiling as my mug was refilled, watching them eat contently, as I sipped my drink. Everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

So, what did you think! Let me know and I'll love you forever!


	3. Do Me The Honor

I don't know what it is about this story, but I'm eager to get to the good stuff .  
I don't own these characters, I just like playing match maker.

* * *

After everything I had seen today, an empty loft wasn't something I had expected and it filled me with cold sense of fear as I looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, but with everything we had been through, I wanted to be sure.

I settled myself on the bed, as I pulled my phone out, dialing Felix. "Bloody hell, where are you all?" I asked, relief flooding through me when he said they were at the corner diner. "Christ, you couldn't have left a note or something? I'll be down there in a few." I sighed and hung up, shoving the phone into my pocket once more.

"Arsehole." I grumbled as I flopped back on the pillows. As I laid there, I couldn't help but bring hers to my chest, hugging it tightly as the morning's events flashed through my mind. Burying my face into the fabric, I let out a shaky breath, before inhaling her scent, letting it calm me, before pushing up and off the bed, wiping my face just in case.

I took one more look at the rumpled blankets, before exiting the loft, locking it back up, before making my way to the diner. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets as I walked, keeping my head down against the cool air, letting out a sigh only to watch the way my breath curled in the wind.

By the time I reached the diner, I was chilled enough to be grateful for the warmth inside as I spotted Kira and Cosima. I smiled softly, sliding into the booth, across from my daughter. "Morning love, how did you convince Uncle Felix to buy you pancakes?" I asked, sipping at my mug of tea, letting it warm me up,from the inside out, letting my gaze shift to the woman next to her for a moment.

"I didn't, it was Auntie Cosima's idea." Kira grinned, taking a bite of her pancakes, letting out a happy hum.

I watched Cos shrug it off with a chuckle before sipping at what looked like coffee. "Well, that was nice of you." I smiled, as Felix sat down, nudging me gently. I returned it, before spotting the pancakes on my clone's plate. "Are those blueberry pancakes?" I asked, pointing at her plate.

"Yeah, they are, do you want them? I'm not all that hungry." She said, pushing the plate toward me. I smiled at her gratefully and poured syrup on them, before I started eating, sighing contentedly.

We sat in comfortable silence, us eating and her watching us. I would glance up every now and again, just to catch her looking at me with that small, almost calculating smile. After I finished, I pushed the plate away, leaning back in the booth, bring a hand up to rub my face.

There were things we needed to talk about, but Kira certainly didn't need to be involved, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving her with Mrs. S quite yet. I bit my lip, before pushing Felix out of the booth ignoring his scoff as I dialed Alison, walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Ali, do you think Kira could stay at your place with Donnie and the kids?" I asked, leaning against the wall. After recent events, we all decided we could trust Donnie.

"_I think that would be okay, but why?" _She asked, making me smile just a bit, it sounded as though she had just been doing her dance work out. I could hear the dvd in the background.

"There are things we need to discuss and Kira doesn't need to be involved, but Felix should know as well and I'm not sure how I feel about leaving her with Mrs. S." I paused, as she murmured something to Donnie.

"_Alright, you can bring her over after eleven, Donnie has to go drive his mother to the doctor_." She replied, and I nodded knowing she couldn't see.

"Okay, see you then, yeah?" We hung up and I pushed off the wall, headed back to the booth. A smile on my face. "Kira, we're going to go see Auntie Alison later, and she said you can spend the day with Uncle Donnie and your cousins." I said, after sitting down once more.

Kira smiled, nodding her head. "That sounds fun, can I bring my dolls?" She asked, before finishing off her chocolate milk.

I ignored the confused looks I was getting from Felix and Cosima as I nodded my head. "I bet they would just love that, why don't we go home and pack up your knapsack with some of your toys so you can show them." She smiled at me, looking excited.

I pulled out my wallet, laying down enough for the bill, before giving the other two a look. They both rolled their eyes at me, before we left. Kira insisted on me carrying her on my shoulders, but I didn't mind, after everything, moments like these were hard to come by.

I set her on my shoulders, holding her legs gently as we walked down the street, her hands on either side of my head. "Look, Auntie Cosima, I'm taller than Uncle Felix!" She giggled, squirming a bit.

"Careful, Monkey, you're not allowed to fall." I said, shaking my head a bit, my heart thudding as Cosima brushed her arm up against me, just slightly, but it was like an electric shock, leaving me feeling warm inside.

"Sorry, mommy." Kira mumbled, letting her fingers run through my hair. I chuckled softly as most of it ended up in my face, having to spit out a few hairs here and there.

By the time we got back to the loft, my hair was a mess, but Kira was happy and that's all that mattered. "Down you go." I murmured as I set her down, shaking my hair out as I stood back up. She padded off inside, going directly for her small stash of toys in the corner.

Felix followed her in, leaving me and Cosima hanging around the half open door. "How are you feeling?" I asked, leaning up against the brick wall, keeping my gaze trained on her.

"I'm alright, my chest is a little tight, but I think it's the steps." She shrugged, readjusting her cannulas. I bit my lip as she got a little closer, our bodies a few inches apart. "What about you? You seem a bit distracted."

I sighed softly, offering her a half smile. "Well, between what happened last night and this morning and what Marion showed me and Helena being gone, I just have a lot on my mind, but I'm okay, you're safe, they're safe..so I'm alright, promise."

Our eyes met and I smiled shyly, chewing on the inside of my cheek as she brought a hand up to my cheek. She was no longer cold like she was this morning, but delightfully warm, it was so easy to lean into her touch, to feel completely at ease with her.

"You don't have to be scared or embarrassed or shy, or whatever, with what's happened between us, because I'm not going away and even though it's complicated, I want to try and figure this out, with you.." She paused, bringing herself impossibly closer. "If..you want to..that is."

I let out a soft snort, before I grabbed the front of her jacket gently, pulling her to me, pressing my lips to hers. The rush I had felt from earlier hit me in the gut, as our lips moved together, her hand trailing from my cheek, down my neck, to grip my shoulder gently, her tongue sliding over my lower lip, sending a flash of heat to my core.

My lips parted and she brushed her tongue against mine, forcing a soft sound from my throat, as my hands let go of her coat, one moving to her waist, the other to cup her cheek. I wasn't entirely sure how long it lasted, what could have been mere moments, felt like hours when we broke apart, our faces flushed.

"Of course I want to, Cos, you already know I love you." I whispered, biting my lip gently, my eyes finding hers once more.

She gave me that toothy grin, her eyes sparkling as she shook her head. "That's the first time you've said that to my face." She pointed out, making my cheeks burn.

I rolled my eyes, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before glancing at the door, which had somehow ended up shut. My arms wrapped around her, holding her close, my chin settling on her shoulder. "You don't have to be smug about it." I mumbled, breathing her in.

I never wanted to forget the warmth of her in my arms, the way she felt, the way she smelled, we may not have known each other for very long, but she had slowly become a rather large part of my life, a part I didn't want to live without.

She chuckled softly, her breath washing up against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I didn't mean to, but now that you mention it." She teased, as she pulled away gently. "We should go in before Kira thinks something is wrong."

I nodded and pulled open the door for her, closing it once more when we were in. "Uncle Felix said he's going to take me to Auntie Alison's" Kira informed me as she zipped up her knapsack, leaving it next to the couch.

"Oh is he now?" I asked, giving my brother a look. He simply rolled his eyes, shrugging it off. "Well, you have to be there some time after eleven so that gives you about an hour before you have to leave." I said, settling myself on the floor, letting Cosima have the couch.

"I can take her to the park, before heading over, that way it gives you a little time to clean up last night's mess before Alison shows up, that way she doesn't throw a tissy." Felix interjected, smirking at me as Kira grinned.

"Oh, can he? Pleeease?" She whined, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I tried, I really did, but ended up caving. "Yay!" She cheered, kissing me on the cheek before she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, looking up at Felix.

"See you lot later." He winked, before leading Kira back out the door.

"Fucking tosser." I mumbled, leaning my head back against the couch, glancing up at her. "So, what's this make us?" I asked, letting out a soft sigh as she brushed the hair from my face.

"Well, we don't have to put on label on it, if you don't want to, there's no need to rush things." She said, smiling at me before she got up, making her way over to the bed. I followed soon after, plopping down next to her as she opened up what looked like a children's book.

"Mr. Duncan gave this to Kira, it has the genetic sequence I've been looking for, it has my cure." She said, tracing her fingers over the scrawled numbers and letters, just looking at it made my head hurt. "You won't have to lose me, Sarah..so we can take things slow."

Once my I wrapped my mind around it, I couldn't help but smile. There was a cure and she would be better. I took her hand in mine, tracing shapes in her palm as I thought about it, shrugging my shoulders after a moment.

"I'm not really sure, how we'll explain this to Kira, or even to Alison, and even though I know we have all the time in the world, I don't think I want to wait to call you mine, you know?" I said, looking up at her, as my hand stilled.

"I'm sure Kira will understand, if we sit her down, and don't worry about Alison, she went through the same thing with Beth, which is why she was so angry when she first met you, and why we don't bring Beth up much, they were in pretty deep." She said, my jaw dropping.

"No way, Ali does not seem like _that_ kind of soccer mom." I said, trying to contain the giggle that was working it's way up from my chest.

Cosima shook her head, laughing softly as she intertwined our fingers, squeezing gently. "When she first told me about it, I didn't judge, I mean how could I, but I always wondered what would make her so attracted to someone who looked just like her..but since I've met you, I think I know what she was getting at." She shrugged gently, flashing me a sheepish smile.

I ran my free hand through my hair, biting my lip gently, before looking at her once more. "Cosima Niehaus, would you do me the immense honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked softly, my cheeks going pink.

She just flashed me that grin she had the first time we met and pulled me close, our lips a fraction apart as she whispered "Yes." Before kissing me.

Before I knew it, she had me pressed against the bed, our jackets on the floor, her hand snaking up my shirt slowly, tracing shapes along my stomach, sending shivers down my body, heat pulsing through my body, pooling between my legs.

My hands trailed up her back slowly, before tangling into her dreads, bringing her closer, nipping at her lip gently, the sound she made, making me shiver. "Fuck, Cos.." I murmured as she moved to kissing my neck.

I could feel her chuckle softly, as she nipped at the base of my neck, bringing a soft sound from my throat. "So cute." She murmured, pulling away slowly, smiling down at me. She was so beautiful, I didn't care if we were supposed to look exactly the same, she was far more beautiful than me, or any of the others.

"Mm, and you're fucking gorgeous." I murmured, letting my thumb run across her lips as she rolled her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to cover it, a hard cough, shaking her body. She sat back, leaning over the bed as she coughed into her hand, each one making my heart hurt. "Cos.." I said softly, rubbing her back as she tried to breathe, I didn't know what else to do. "Are you alright?" I asked after she had caught her breath.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She waved me off and I rolled my eyes, noticing the blood on her hand and her chin. I sighed softly, pushing off the bed, heading into the kitchen, wetting a washcloth with warm water before returning.

"Hold still, love." I muttered, first wiping her hands, taking her chin in my hand as I washed away the blood. Her eyes on me as I erased the evidence of her sickness from her skin. "There we go." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Yup! I ship soccercop! I mean who wouldn't? Have you seen the way Ali reacts to Beth being dead? Come on! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Discussions and Deep Conversations

Chapter four everyone! This one is so friggin fluffy I about died writing it! I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own the characters, I'm just playing match maker.

* * *

"Mm, and you're fucking gorgeous." she murmured, running a thumb over my lip as I rolled my eyes.

Everything was going perfect, until I felt that familiar burning in my throat. I sat back and covered my mouth, each cough bringing crimson along with it. I winced at a particularly hard cough passed my lips, leaving me breathless.

"Cos.." I heard her say softly, rubbing my back as I tried to regain my composure. I didn't want her to see the blood, didn't want her to worry. "Are you alright?" She asked after I calmed down.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I waved her off making the mistake of taking my hand away from my mouth. heard her sigh softly, pushing off the bed, heading into the kitchen, the sound of the tap had me shaking my head, but I stayed put.

"Hold still, love." She muttered, first wiping the blood off my hands, before taking my chin in her hand, wiping that clean as well. My eyes never strayed from her as she cleaned me up, making me feel a little better as she whispered "There we go." before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"God, I can't wait until I can nip this thing in the ass.." I murmured, pressing my forehead to her chest. I closed my eyes, listening to her breathe, to the way her heart beat in her chest, letting it soothe me.

"Me either, but I'll be here to take care of you until then, I promise." She said softly, rubbing slow circles on my back, humming softly. I pressed a soft kiss to her chest as I let her comfort me. She made me feel so safe, so cared for, I couldn't believe I had ever thought about anyone else this way.

I didn't think we had sat like that for very long, but before I knew it, Alison was clearing her throat, looking as us both. "Shite." I heard Sarah murmur, before pulling away from me slowly.

"Hey, Alison." I managed a sheepish smile as she rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cosima, I thought we agreed that this sort of thing shouldn't happen again." The soccer mom replied, a slight from forming on her lips.

"I know, I know, after the whole Beth thing." My frown deepened as she flinched at the name, but I continued. "But, seriously, Alison, I can't not love her." I said, ignoring the flutter in my chest as I noticed Sarah's slight smile at my mention of love.

Alison sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair, before glancing between us. "I just hope you know what you're getting into." She said finally, shaking her head a bit, before she walked over to Sarah. "Hurt her and I won't hesitate to use my gun on you."

"Alison!" I cried as Sarah chuckled softly, waving me off.

"Don't worry, Ali, I don't plan on hurting her, ever." She said, her voice calm, but it held the weight of a promise. It seemed to satisfy the soccer mom, because she pulled Sarah into a hug, which she returned awkwardly.

I was sure they shared a word or two, but I couldn't hear, but they pulled away from each other and they were both smiling. "Okay, what did you two say to each other, because I don't think I've seen you both smile at the same time, let alone directed at each other." I teased.

Sarah rolled her eyes at me, before clapping her hands together once. "So, the reason I wanted Kira out of here and Alison over, was because I found out a few..shocking things today and I figured we needed to talk about them as a team." She said, changing the subject with ease.

Alison sat down next to me and Felix planted himself on the floor as Sarah took to pacing as she recapped the story of the newest clone, a child no less, and the shock of Project Castor.

"Wait, _male _clones?" I asked, my eyes wide as my fingers tapped against my knees. "Why in the hell would they need male clones? Were we not enough?" I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. "This doesn't make sense, I mean the way you explained it, they seem to want to make themselves and army, but with us, what was the point, just to see if it could happen?"

Sarah shrugged as I looked up, glancing over at Alison who seemed to still be trying to wrap her head around everything. "So, does that mean we may not be the center of attention anymore?" She asked, looking from me to Sarah and back again.

"Well, it could, Marion didn't really go into much detail, but the clone that I saw, he didn't seem right in the head, he seemed almost...feral." She shuddered slightly, running a hand through her hair. "But, the little girl, if they've successfully made another clone, what's to stop them from making more?"

"Maybe she's a whole different type of clone, they could be using her to like, weed out the defects in our DNA to try and perfect our anatomy, remove the tumors and allow breeding." My hands moved around, as I spoke, watching them nod to themselves.

"You know, I really don't like the word breeding, it makes me think of racing horses or rabbits." Felix interrupted, making us all crack a smile. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, laughing as it smacked him in the face.

"Yes, well, it's a scientific term, so get over it." I stuck my tongue out, before shaking my head. "But anyway, I think Alison has a point, if they have all this other stuff going on, why would they pay any mind to us, I mean Rachel is gone, so there's no crazy bitch fueling DYAD to observe us." I shrugged my shoulders, before grabbing another pillow, hugging it to my chest.

Alison nodded, biting her lip, before she let out a soft sigh "Felix, do you have anything to drink, all of this information is making my head hurt." She said finally, making the man grin as he got up.

"Depends on how much you want to forget tonight, love." He winked, leading her to his liquor stash, leaving me with Sarah.

I reached my hand out, grabbing her wrist gently, pulling her into my lap. "You need to relax." I murmured as she curled into my chest. I heard her let out a soft snort, before tracing shapes on my chest. I smiled softly, running my fingers through her hair.

"You know, when you're all better, I want to take you somewhere, away from this and everyone for a few days, just us." She whispered, before burying her face against my collarbone.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, a grin on my face as I grabbed one of her hands, lacing our fingers together. "That sounds wonderful, I can't wait." I said softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well aren't they just adorable?" Alison smirked, leaning against the wall, a bottle of what looked like whiskey in her hand. "We should take a picture." She teased, as Sarah flipped her off. "Oh, calm down, I am only teasing."

"What time is it?" I asked, not wanting to move from my current position, and among my many bracelets, I never thought to wear a watch.

"I think it's a little after five, we should go grab something to eat, don't ya think?" Felix asked, taking a sip from his glass.

I shrugged my shoulders as Sarah pulled away a bit, just to look at the other two. "I'm not really hungry, but if you and soccermom want to go eat, have fun." She recommended, flashing them a smile that had me trying not to laugh.

"Psh, you just want us out of here so you can shag your girlfriend." Felix snorted, finishing off his drink as a blush crept up my neck.

In an instant, Sarah was off my lap, standing in front of her brother. "Fee, I suggest you shut your mouth, before I shut it for you and show her a little more respect." She said, her voice even and calm, but it had Felix stepping back a bit.

"Christ, Sarah I was making a joke, no need to go all protective girlfriend." He rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket. "Calm your tits, yeah?" He flicked her forehead before grabbing Alison's arm, tugging her out of the loft.

"Sarah." I said softly, tilting my head at her as she let out a sigh, turning to face me. "It's alright, I wasn't offended or anything, I knew he was joking, but thank you for that." I bit my lip gently as she sat down again, flopping back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, I dunno what got into me, it just pissed me off a little bit." She murmured, rubbing her face. "It's not like..I mean..fuck." She rolled over, pressing her face into the bedding as I stifled a giggle.

"Stop, you're totally fine, I know what you're getting at." I laid down next to her, brushing my lips against her ear as I whispered. "But, to be honest, it was kind of hot, watching you get angry."

She turned her head toward me pushing her hair from her face as she rolled her eyes. "I should start calling you Dork Monkey instead of Geek." She chuckled, making me smile.

"Mm, as long as there's a my in front of that, I couldn't care what you call me." I murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

As she kissed me back, we turned on our bodies toward each other, our legs tangling together as our lips clashed, tongues danced. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer as she nipped at my lip.

"_Shit_" I murmured as she moved along my jaw and down my neck, nipping at the base. My eyes closed as she licked and sucked at the spot and I knew I would have a mark later. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as she pulled away, my eyes snapping open as she smirked at me.

"That's gonna look nice by the end of the night." She teased, bringing her hand up, her fingers tracing over the spot, making me shiver. "You know..as much as I want this..I'm kind of scared." She admitted, her eyes on my neck.

I shook my head a bit, a smile on my lips. "Sarah, you don't have to be afraid, it's just me." I whispered, moving a hand from her hair to cup her cheek, making her look at me gently.

"That's just it, it's you." She paused, biting her lip. "I don't want to fuck anything up, you're unlike anyone I've ever met and I just.." I cut her off, pressing another heated kiss to her mouth, smiling into it.

"Sarah, you aren't going to fuck anything up and if you're worried about me being sick, then I'll gladly wait until I'm better, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what does or doesn't happen, you are so special and from the moment I saw you, I knew you were going to become a huge part of my life and I was so right." I ran my thumb along her cheek as I smiled softly.

"You are the only person in the world that I have ever let this far in.." I paused as she attempted to bring up Delphine. "I let her in, yes, but not like I have you, I mean, you can read me like a book, I never feel like I have to hide things from you, because even if I tried, you would figure it out and even when we thought I was a lost cause, you still loved me, and you never tried to hurt me, ever since we met, you've been my protector, and I could never ask for someone better." I finished, kissing her forehead.

I heard her sniff lightly and I shook my head, wiping away the stray tear sliding down her cheek. "I think you're the only person who's ever made me cry more than once in the same day." She mumbled, cracking a sly smile.

"That doesn't sound like the greatest achievement in the world, but since you're smiling I suppose I'll take it as a compliment." I chuckled softly as she pecked my lips.

"You're damn right it's a compliment, I mean this morning scared the shite out of me, but what you just said, was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me, I don't think I've ever cried because I was happy." She shook her head, letting out a soft sigh.

I smiled softly, tucking her head under my chin, holding her close. "When I'm better, we'll go one that vacation you were talking about and then we can do whatever you want and you won't have to worry about me, alright?" I murmured, running my fingers through her hair.

"I'll always worry about you, but that sounds like a great idea." She mumbled against my chest as she relaxed against me. "Let's take a nap, yeah?" She chuckled softly, "I'm all warm and comfortable."

"Sound's good to me." I smiled, laying my glasses on the end table, before pulling the blanket over us. "Sleep sweet, my little Punk Rock Princess." I smirked as she glanced up at me, a brow raised.

"Punk Rock Princess? Where in the hell did that come from?" She asked, grinning at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at her "I heard this song on the radio and it went, you can be my punk rock princess, I can be your Garage Band King" I recited, biting my lip. "It just made me think of you."

"You really are a dork, but I love it." She pecked my lips, before returning to her previous position, as I rolled my eyes. "So does that mean you're my queen?" She asked and I snorted.

"Sure, Sarah, that's exactly what it means, now sleep." I teased, squeezing her gently as she nuzzled my chest, relaxing once more.

"Sweet dreams, Cos.." She yawned as I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Leave it some love if you did!


	5. Welcome Home

I'm pretty pleased with myself, I've decided to post a chapter a day until I'm satisfied with it :3  
I don't own the characters, I just wanna play matchmaker (Who doesn't love fictional lesbians.)

* * *

It took a little while and ended in a few close calls, but Cosima and Scott managed to sort out the cure. For some reason, it was a shock, the first time I saw her without her oxygen tank in two, her face free of the cannulas and I couldn't help the few tears that slipped down my cheeks, which she wiped away with a soft chuckle.

"Do you know how awesome it is not to have to tow that damned tank around with me all the time?" She grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"I imagine it's pretty awesome." I smiled, squeezing her gently. Her skin no longer held that pale, yellowish tint to it, dark circles no longer hung under her eyes and her voice sounded much more clear.

"It is, oh my gosh, I just want to run up a flight of stairs, or give Kira a piggy back ride or.._something_!" She exclaimed, almost bouncing in front of me. "Just because I can now, I mean, I refused to take the elevator on the way down, but that little flight of stairs was nothing, gosh I got to the bottom and my chest didn't hurt and I could breathe and I just.." I cut her off, grabbing her flailing hands gently, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Cos, you're talking way too much, way too fast, why don't we go home so you can see Kira, yeah?" I asked, pulling her toward the car slowly. I had recently started renting an apartment, not too far from Felix's. I hadn't told her yet and wanted it to be a surprise.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited, of course we should go home, I miss her so much." She smiled at me, allowing me to open the passenger side door for her, closing it once she was settled.

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair as I got in, starting up the car with deft movements. "She was pretty bummed when I told her she couldn't come with me, but she's helping Felix with dinner, we wanted everything to be ready when you came home, so I'm sure she's going to try and climb you when you come in the door." I chuckled, speeding down the road.

"Dinner? That's totally sweet!" She grinned, reaching over to squeeze my thigh. "She can climb me if she wants to, she's not going to pulled anything out, so no worries." She leaned back in her seat, leaving her hand on my thigh.

I smiled softly, popping in a CD Felix had burned for me, it was a playlist of songs that reminded me of Cosima. I flipped to the fifth song and turned the radio up a bit, listening as the music came on, making me smile.

As the lyrics started up and I sang along, blushing a bit. I never thought I was very good at singing, but I figured she might like it. "You're a diamond, how I found you I still don't know, but now I've got you and I'll never let you go, if your heart's a pocket looking for some change, well my heart makes lots of sense, just stay quiet, breathe deep, breathe out, breathe slow."

I paused, chancing a glance over at her, seeing her smile, I continued on with the chorus, crinkling my nose as I missed the line before it. "I'm a fool with dreams, and not a lot of things, I swear that I can be, all you need, don't give up on me, give me one more day, don't give this all away, we'll be you'll see, just don't give up on me." I stopped, figuring my voice was going to ruin the song and just settled for taking her hand off my thigh, holding it tightly.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, murmuring in my ear "That was beautiful." I smiled, shaking my head as I pulled into my parking space, looking over at her.

"You're gonna have to put this on." I said, pulling the scarf from my neck, handing it over. "Over your eyes, I want this to be a surprise." I smiled, as she let me tie it behind her head.

"Oh, alright, but don't make me fall." She pouted as I rolled my eyes, shutting the car off, before going around to help her out. "Wait, we aren't at Felix's, so where are we?"

"Would you shush and find out?" I asked, as I locked the car, taking her hand in mine. "Unfortunately for you, we're taking the elevator, because my knees hurt." I teased, poking her side gently as I slowly lead her into the apartment complex.

"Meanie." She huffed as we shuffled into the elevator. I punched the button marked three and linked our arms, a smile on my face. "You know, I can't help but think you're doing something incredibly adorable." She murmured, nudging my side gently.

"You'll see." I sighed, leading out of the elevator and down the hall to a door marked C6. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading her in slowly, before shutting the door. I undid the scarf and let it fall to her shoulders. "Welcome home, Cos." I murmured as she looked around, her eyes wide.

"No way..no friggin' way, you got an apartment?" She asked, turning to me, a grin on her face. I shook my head as Kira came running out of the kitchen, hugging Cosima around the waist.

"Correction, we got an apartment, it's yours too." I said, as she picked up Kira, hugging her tight. She gave me a look that had my heart melting, but opted to talk to the little one in her arms, instead of me.

"Hey there cutie." She cooed, kissing Kira's cheeks, before tickling her sides.

"No, don't tickle me!" Kira cried, giggling loudly as she squirmed. Cosima set her down, grinning at her as she knelt down so she was eye level with the little one.

"I missed you, I hope you've been taking care of your mommy while I was away." She smiled as I rolled my eyes, moving around them to go check on dinner.

"I miss you too, Cosima." I could hear the smile in my daughters voice as she told Cosima about waking me up this morning. "Mommy slept in and I had to wake her up so she could pick you up, I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back, and I'm all better, so I can take you to the park after school tomorrow and we can play, how does that sound?" She asked as I stirred the sauce in the pan, making sure it wasn't going to boil over.

"Kira seems to be taking your relationship with Cosima pretty well." Felix commented as he opened a bottle of Cosima's favorite red wine.

I smiled a bit and nodded to myself, reaching up to gather the plates from the cupboard. "Yeah, she didn't even seem surprised, she just shrugged her shoulders and went about her business." I chuckled, laying the plates on the table.

He followed me, putting out silverware, just as Mrs. S had taught us how to all those years ago. I smiled at him and let him finished setting the table, as I brought out the food. Kira begged To have Cosima sit at the head of the table, so she could be one one side and I on the other.

"Alright, alright." She chuckled, allowing the eight year old to pull her chair out for her. I smiled at the two, before I served everyone. "This looks amazing, thank you guys." She said, smiling at us all.

"Don't thank me, I just got the stuff, Felix cooked, I can't cook worth a damn." I shook my head, seating myself on the left side of my girlfriend, flashing my brother a fond smile before laying my napkin in my lap. I may not always use them, but I had manners.

"It's true, she some how manages to burn water." Felix teased as he started eating. I rolled my eyes, putting a little bit of pepper over my pasta, before digging in myself.

"That's a scientific impossibility, how in the world, did you burn water?" She asked, as I shot Felix a look. I swallowed what was in my mouth, before I answered her.

"I didn't literally burn the water, it just all evaporated and so the pan got really hot and it smelled like something burning." I shrugged my shoulders, glancing over at Kira, making sure she didn't need help cutting anything up.

"What's this called again?" Kira asked, before taking a bite, a contented smile on her face.

"It's Fettuccine Alfredo, Monkey." Felix answered for me, as I had stuffed a rather large bite of chicken in my mouth. "Your mum, used to try and get Mrs. S to make this every week, and after a while I had had enough of it, but I must say, I did a pretty good job on this, what do you think, Sarah?" He asked, after I had swallowed.

"It's not bad, but then again, I don't think I've had it since that one time, I think it was my thirteenth birthday, she made a big pot of it and you caught one whiff and tossed your cookies, she swore she would never make it again." I chuckled, shaking my head as I took sip of my wine, a small smile on my face.

"Oh god, don't even remind me, you should be glad I got over that, otherwise I would have made you get stuff for Chicken Parmigiana." He retorted, popping a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, before glancing over at Cosima, who was watching us with a smile, hopefully enjoying her meal. "What do you think of it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh, it's wonderful, my mom used to make this for me, she never understood why I loved Italian food so much, but she didn't complain, most of the girls my age were all concerned about weight loss and stuff and I was stuffing my face with pasta every week." She smiled, taking a sip of her wine, letting out a soft sigh. "This tastes so good, do you know how long it's been since I've had a good glass of wine?"

"I'm glad you like it, I bought the one that you like, the one I had to all but drag you away from half way through your treatment." I stuck my tongue out, making Kira giggle.

"Mm, and I appreciate it, everything is so perfect, you guys are so amazing." She smiled warmly at us, her knee bumping mine gently, making me smile more.

"Well, we had to have an amazing night, for such an amazing woman." I murmured, sighing when Felix threw his napkin at my head, tell me to stop being a sap. "Kira, close your eyes." I told her, waiting until she had, before flipping him the bird. "Alright, you can open them." I leaned back in my chair, pushing my almost empty plate away.

Cosima shook her head, chuckling softly at us, finishing off her food, before pushing her plate away as well. Kira only finished about half of it, before she mumbled she was full and shuffled off to her room.

The rest of the night was pretty low key, we all talked over wine, Cosima and I on the couch, her legs draped over my lap, out fingers tangled together, Felix in the armchair, his legs hanging over one of the arms. He all but avoided the topic of her being in the hospital, but centered around recent events.

Felix had recently started up a relationship with the newest addition to the clone club, Tony, which was both odd and adorable all at the same time. Tony, we found, was a lot like me, he grew up taking care of himself and had to deal with a lot of shit, but he was sweet and I could tell he had a soft spot for Felix. The conversation only really stopped Cosima and I went to tuck Kira in for the night. When we came back out, Felix was out of the chair, stretching his arms over his head.

"I should head out." Felix yawned, looking at the wall clock. It was a little after ten, but I knew how he felt, he got up at around seven, to have breakfast with Tony and then spent the whole day getting the place ready for me.

"Alright, thanks again, for everything, Fee." I said, as he pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair as he pulled away. I huffed as he moved around me to hug my girlfriend, enveloping her in his arms.

"I'll see you lot later, sleep well." He said to us both, before exiting. I smiled, shaking my head before I went to lock the door, letting out a soft yawn as I slipped the chain in place before turning around.

It was an amazing sight, seeing her standing in the livingroom. It wasn't the best apartment in the world, but it was ours and now that she was there, I never wanted her to leave. "Just let me put the dishes in the dishwasher and I can show you around." I smiled, pecking her cheek, before busying myself with the clean up.

I waved her off when she tried to help, insisting that it was her night, she should just relax. When she tried to argue, I shot her a look that had her rolling her eyes, but sitting down on the counter, watching me as I started the dishwasher.

I dried my hands on my jeans, before turning around, leaning my hands on either side of her on the counter, smiling at her. "So, I know it's not much, but I wanted a place for us to call home and Felix's flat was becoming a bit crowded." I said, as she moved her legs so I could stand between them, moving my hands to her waist.

"It's perfect, Sarah, it'll be nice to be able to sleep and cuddle and not have to worry about Felix popping in on us." She chuckled, moving her arms around my neck. I smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her lips softly.

She returned the kiss, pulling me closer as our lips moved together. My belt was starting to dig into my stomach, but I found that I couldn't care less, as long as she was kissing me the way she was, someone could be dragging a heated blade across my skin and I wouldn't mind.

"I think I want see the bedroom." She murmured against my lips, tangling her fingers through my hair. A smirk crossed my lips as I gripped her thighs, pulling her off the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist, a soft squeak escaped her lips as I carried her down the small hallway, shouldering the door open.

The room was bare, except for the bed and the wardrobe, which contained all of my clothes and what Cosima had her RA ship from her dorm. I laid her back on the bed, smiling down at her.

"Mm, we'll have to decorate it, but I have a feeling this is going to be my favorite room." She grinned, pulling me down on top of her.

I rolled my eyes, kissing her once more, letting my hand run down her side. I almost couldn't believe it, here she was, so beautifully whole and she was mine. I pulled away just enough to look at her, a soft smile on my lips.

"What?" She whispered, her dreads splayed under her. I shook my head, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks and then onto her lips.

"You're just so beautiful and amazing and I just can not believe you're mine." I said softly, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek, stroking my thumb across her skin slowly.

She smiled warmly up at me, her hands on my face, warm and soft. "Well, I am yours and I'm not going anywhere." She said softly, bringing me down for a soft kiss. As much as we had kissed in the last few months, this was unlike the rest.

It ignited a spark inside of me, that had laid dormant through the worry of losing Cosima, that the spark slowly grew into a roaring heat, engulfing me in it's flames. She pulled me closer as her hands slid up the back of my shirt, her nails scraping at my skin as she unhooked my bra.

A slight blush crept up my neck as she switched our positions, helping me out of my bra. "Pretty sure, Fee was right.." I mumbled, trying to cover my chest. "Your chest is certainly larger than mine." I cleared my throat, looking away, before she cupped my chin, bringing my attention back to her.

"Sarah, I wear a push up bra, for one and two, you were pregnant, which, if you allowed Kira to breastfeed, would explain any difference in size that may or may not be between us, so stop being self conscious, you should know by now that I think you're absolutely gorgeous and if you don't believe me, I guess I'll just have to make you." She rattled off, a wicked smirk on her face as she coaxed me out of my shirt.

I was sure my blush reached my chest as she leaned forward, planting kisses from my neck down my chest and back again, until she reached my lips once more. I shivered slightly as she ran her hands up my bare sides, moving to cup my breasts gently.

"I think they're perfect." She murmured, before capturing one in her mouth. I gripped the bedding, a soft sound passing my lips.

"_Shite_."I hissed as she paid my chest a viable amount of attention, before she started to kiss down my stomach, making goosebumps erupt along my skin. Her soft hands traced every contour of my abdomen, before resting on my hips, smirking up at me, her chin on my pelvic bone.

"Mm, what to do now." She purred, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles against my hips. "What do you think, Sarah?" She grinned up at me, a mischievous look in her eyes.

I could feel my face heat up again as I brought my hands up to cover it, mumbling "Whatever you want to do, I'm yours." I said, just loud enough for her to hear. This was a whole new thing to me, it was easy, with guys, I knew what they expected of me, but the woman who was inching my hands away from my face, was so much more than any fling I had ever had, she was something special and I was worried about messing it up.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be nervous." She murmured, holding my hands in hers, my bare chest pressed against her still clothed one. "We can take it slow, we've got all the time in the world." She pressed a kiss to my fingers and then a short one to my lips, before sitting up.

I watched as she pulled her shirt off, swallowing hard as she removed her bra as well. "Fuck, Cos..you are so beautiful" I managed to spit out, trying not to bite my tongue as my eyes swept along her upper body, enjoying the subtle curve of her hips, so unlike my almost non existent curves.

I heard her scoff as I brought my hands up to her hips, squeezing them gently. "You'll just have to be patient with me..this is all new to me, so I apologize in advance if I suck." I shrugged my shoulders a bit, biting my lip.

"You aren't going to suck and like I said, I've got all the time in the world, you don't have to feel rushed, we can take our times and I promise, it's not near as scary as you think it is." She said softly, leaning down once more, our chests brushing together again, making me gasp softly.

"Alright." I murmured, bringing her close. Even with the butterflies crowding around in my stomach, the heat between us was enough to drive my nervousness to the back of my mind. As long as it was with her, it was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

Did you like it? Leave me some feedback!


	6. Don't Be Nervous

So, if this sucks, I apologize in advance...I am terrible with this kind of thing.  
I don't own the characters, I'm just playing matchmaker.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be nervous." I murmured, holding her hands in mine, "We can take it slow, we've got all the time in the world." I kissed her fingers and then her lips, before sitting up, straddling her waist with ease.

I pulled my shirt off, tossing it onto the floor, along with my bra. "Fuck, Cos..you are so beautiful." She blurted out, making me roll my eyes, letting out a soft, sarcastic huff.

She placed her hands on my hips, squeezing them as she spoke, sounding nervous once more,"You'll just have to be patient with me..this is all new to me, so I apologize in advance if I suck." I sighed softly, shaking my head a bit.

"You aren't going to suck and like I said, I've got all the time in the world, you don't have to feel rushed, we can take our time and I promise, it's not near as scary as you think it is." I assured her, leaning down so we were chest to chest, bringing a soft sound from my throat as we brushed together. She was so warm and unbelievably soft. .

"Alright." She murmured, bringing me close. I kissed her hard, letting my hands roam as our mouths danced. In the back of my mind, a little part of me couldn't believe this was happening, but it was and I couldn't be more thrilled.

She she nipped at my lip, I unbuttoned her jeans, smirking as she arched up into me. "Mm, patience is virtue" I teased, as I slid her zipper down. She made a frustrated sound, before letting her back hit the mattress once more.

I chuckled lowly, before moving down her body, sliding the jeans off down her hips and then off her legs, tossing them to the floor near my shirt. "Those are cute." I giggled, trailing my finger along the laced panties she wore.

She toed my rips gently, making me squeak, pinching her thigh. "Hey! That hurt damn it." She huffed, as I rolled my eyes, hooking my finger in the waistband of her panties, removing them in one fluid motion, leaving her bare beneath me.

"And you say I'm beautiful." I scoffed, trailing my fingers up her thighs slowly, making her shiver, goosebumps erupting under my touch. Any retort she had was lost when I ran my tongue through her folds, effectively silencing her, for the most part.

"Ah, fuck.."She cried out, making me smile slightly as I lapped at her teasingly, my hands gripping her thighs gently, keeping her pinned to the bed. "Fucking tease." She murmured under her breath, making me pull away with a smirk.

"No..no, I didn't mean it." She babbled, looking down at me with a pout, her face was flushed, her breathing shallow and all I could do was raise my brow at her. I was going to make her pay for that.

"I don't know, I mean, you called me a tease.." I flashed her a grin, trailing my fingers up and down her thighs, anywhere but the place she wanted them.

"_Please_..." She groaned, flopping her head back against the pillow with a defeated sigh.

That one word sent a spike of heat straight to my core, as I trailed a finger through her damp core. I listened as her breath hitched, as I applied pressure to her clit, rubbing slow circles that had her back arching again.

I took pity on her and replaced the finger with my mouth, nipping and sucking as I slid two fingers into her slowly, curling them slightly. "Oh, fuck.." She groaned, her hips jerking forward as I found my mark.

I paid ample attention to her bundle of nerves as my fingers pumped into her at a steady pace, her fingers threading into my hair, gripping it gently as her hips worked against me. I could tell by the way she was tugging on my hair and the increased frequency of her cursing, that she was close. I couldn't blame her, I had teased her just a bit.

"So close.._fuck_!" She screamed as I curled my fingers just right, applying a steady pressure to her sweet spot as I nipped at her clit, sending her over the edge. She clamped down on my fingers, her back arching deliciously off the bed, as she groaned my name out, sending another surge of heat to pool between my legs.

I slowed my movements, letting her ride it out, before kissing my way up her body, smiling down at her. "That was hot." I chuckled, brushing the hair from her face. She pulled me down for a kiss, groaning into my mouth.

"I don't think I've ever cummed that hard." She mumbled against my lips, her arms wrapped around my torso. The comment had me grinning at her, a surge of pride washing over me.

"Just think, I can make you cum like that anytime you want." I chuckled, tracing lazy shapes across her chest as she cooled down. Her fingers ran down the length of my back, before she gripped the back of my tights, tugging them down.

"These need to come off, like now." She commanded, before rolling us over, a soft squeak escaping my lips as she pinned me down, smirking at me.

"Then take them." I retorted, lifting my hips off the bed to make it easier. Before I knew it, she was dragging my tights off my legs, taking my panties with them

"Much better." She murmured, tossing the last of my clothing away, before hovering over me, that soft sort of smile on her face. "I don't think I'll ever get over how amazing you are." She said softly, pressing a soft trail of kisses from my neck up to my lips.

The way she kissed me, had me wondering how I ever kissed anyone else. She could make me feel so much, by doing so little. Her fingers against me, yanked me from my train of thought, as she teased my core.

"Shite, you're wet." She commented, that dangerous smirk caressing her lips. If her hand wasn't resting against my throbbing core, I probably would have had a sarcastic retort, but it was lost before it could even try to leave my lips, as she thrust two fingers into me.

"Oh God..." I groaned, my eyes closing as my hips moved with her hand, meeting her thrust for thrust as her palm ground against my clit.

"Mm, no need to call me God, Sarah will do just fine." She teased, but I couldn't be bothered to care, as long as she kept doing what she was doing, she could probably get away with insulting geometry.

"Fuck..oh..right _there_!" I moaned as she curled her fingers, hitting that spot that was so much like hers. When she did it again, it had my back arching off the bed and once she figured out that if she twisted her fingers just so, while pressing on my clit, I was done for.

"I'm cumming..oh fuck..am I coming!" I all but screamed as my nails dug into her back. My muscles all stiffened up, before releasing all at once, bringing me to a shuddering orgasm, that took my breath away and then some.

As my body collapsed against the mattress again, my chest heaving as she smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes, pulling her down for a kiss. "And you thought you were going to suck." I chuckled, holding her to me as we came down from our high.

I patted around, grabbing the edge of the blanket, pulling it over us haphazardly, before I continued running my fingers through her hair. "I'm glad I wasn't disappointing." She mumbled against my chest, pressing a soft kiss to my sternum, as she glanced up at me.

"I never once thought you would disappoint me, I figured I may have to help you a little, but damn, I would never have guess that this was your first time with a woman." I smiled, kissing her forehead as she grinned with pride.

I rolled my eyes a bit, but returned the grin, before she rolled off of me. I turned to face her, smiling as she pulled me close. I allowed her to tuck my head under her chin, our legs tangling together as we relaxed, her fingers trailing up and down my back.

"I love you." She murmured, kissing the top of my head. Over the months it took for me and Scott to figure out the cure, she had said those three words, more than a few times, but they always felt like a goodbye, but this time, it was different. It didn't hold a hint of sadness, it was just full of warmth and feeling, that I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips.

"I love you too, Sarah, so much." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her chest, letting my eyes close.

Everything was perfect as I drifted off, lulled by our workout and the way her fingers moved against my skin, it was no match for the sleepiness that tugged at my mind. Before I knew it, I was waking up, my body curled around hers, my face in her hair.

When we had switched positions was beyond me, but I wasn't complaining, she was so warm in my arms and as much as I wanted to stay that way, nature called. With a soft sigh, I pulled away from the woman slowly, crawling out of bed easily, trying not to wake her up. Once I was out of bed, I moved to the bathroom, never more grateful for a master bedroom than I was in that moment.

As comfortable as Kira was with Sarah and I's relationship, I don't think I ever wanted to be caught without clothes by the child. After finishing up, I turned on the shower, letting the water heat up, before climbing in, enjoying the feel of the hot water pounding on my back.

I hummed lowly to myself as I washed, smiling to myself when a draft entered the warm steam. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I said as I rinsed my body off, turning to face her as she chuckled.

"Nah, it's alright, this is a fantastic way to start the morning." She grinned, pulling me close. She placed a heated kiss to my lips, before switching places with me, winking before she stepped under the hot stream.

I leaned against the wall for a moment as she wetted her hair, grabbing the shampoo off the rack, pouring some into my hands before working it into her hair. She hummed contentedly as I worked up a lather, pushing her back under the stream, rising it from her hair, before I continued with the conditioner.

"I don't think I've ever had someone else wash my hair for me." She murmured as I rinsed the conditioner from her hair, letting my fingers run through her silky hair.

"Mm, you better get used to it then, I plan on doing it quite often." I chuckled as she turned the tap off. I reached out and grabbed the towels hanging off the shower door, handing her one, before I started to dry myself off.

"Yes ma'am." She winked, as she dried off, wrapping her hair in the towel before exiting the shower. I followed after her, walking to the wardrobe to pull out clothes for the day. It was starting to warm up a bit, so I opted for a pair of bootlegged jeans and a tank top. I pulled on a new pair of underwear and a bra, before dressing myself, chuckling as Sarah came over, the towel wrapped around her body. "Not like I haven't seen it all, already." I teased, pinching her butt, before bolting out the bedroom door.

I peeked into Kira's room, smiling at her still sleeping form. I closed the door gently, before making my way to the kitchen, finding everything I needed to make breakfast. If there was one thing my father taught me, it was how to cook, my mother was a genius, but she couldn't make anything edible, even if her life depended on it.

I made up a batch of pancake batter and had already started a few cooking, when Sarah came out, carrying a grumpy looking Kira. I chuckled softly, as she set the little one up with a glass of orange juice, before joining me by the stove.

"Mm, those smell good, what's in them?" She asked as I flipped one over, smiling at the sizzle.

"Just a little bit of vanilla and some cinnamon." I smiled, plating the pancake when it was finished, before scooping up another cup of batter. I poured it out, adding two ears, making it look like Mickey Mouse, just as my father had done for me all those years ago.

"That's cute." She chuckled, pecking my cheek, before pulling down plates for us all. Once the flapjacks were finished, we sat down at the table and ate.

It was so wonderful, being apart of a family again, especially since it was now my family. Sarah smiled over at me as we ate and it made my stomach do little flip flops and I smiled back, chuckling as syrup dripped onto her chin.

"Mommy, you've for syrup on your face." Kira yawned, a smile on her lips as Sarah's brow furrowed.

"Where, here?" She asked, pointing to her cheek, a coy smile on her features as her daughter giggled.

"No, on your chin." Kira grinned, as Sarah wiped it off, licking it from her finger. A slight blush crept up my neck at the sight, but I just shook it off, finishing off my food.

"So, Kira, your dad's gonna be here to pick you up in a little while, you've got everything packed, right?" Sarah asked as Kira nodded, finishing her orange juice. Her and Cal had worked out a plan, so Kira could stay with him for a week, as long as he remembered to take her to school on weekdays.

Cal had been a big help over the last few months, the information he hacked from DYAD was very useful in deciphering my cure, and even if he looked a little sad seeing Sarah with me, he was still kind to us.

"Good girl, why don't you get dressed and I'll pack you a snack for the ride up to his house, yeah?" Sarah said, getting up from the table, before padding off to the kitchen. I smiled and watched Kira head off to her room once again, before clearing the table.

"I'm going to give her one of your eskimo pies, is that okay?" She asked, making me chuckle as she put an ice pack into Kira's lunch box.

"That's fine, though I thought you didn't like her having all of that sugar." I said as I rinsed the dishes, leaving them in a neat stack in the sink.

She started to chuckle as she tucked away the ice cream treat, along with some other snacks, before zipping up the pale. "Yeah, when she's at home, she's going to Cal's so." She grinned mischieviously as I rolled my eyes.

"That's wonderful parenting." I teased, pecking her lips. She snorted, tickling my sides gently, as I passed, making me squeal softly. "Ass." I stuck my tongue out, before walking into the living room, curling up on the couch, pulling my laptop over.

I had a few assignments that I needed to finish, but since everything had been so low key lately, I rarely used the thing for anything other than homework and keeping tabs on how things were going back in the states.

A knock on the door signaled Cal's arrival and I set my laptop on the floor, before answering it, offering him a warm smile. "Hey, Cal." I said, stepping back to allow him in.

"Cosima, it's good to see you looking so well." He smiled, looking around the apartment, nodding his head in approval, or at least I hoped that's what it was. "Sarah outdid herself, huh?" He asked, running ah and through his hair as Sarah and Kira came back down the hall, Kira with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Sarah's done what now?" She asked, a smirk on her face as she grabbed Kira's lunch box off the table, handing it to the child, before Kira hopped over to hug her father.

"I was commenting on how nice this place is." He smiled, scooping Kira up with ease, kissing her cheek. Sarah and I smiled at them, her thanking him for the compliment. "We'll see you Sunday." He said, as Kira rushed over to hug Sarah and then me.

"Bye mommy, bye Cosima." She grinned up at us, before following Cal out the door.

"Have a nice week, gals." He chuckled, closing the door behind him, leaving us in a comfortable silence.

* * *

As you can probably tell, I don't ever reread this, I really need a beta because I don't have time to edit -chuckles nervously- anyway, hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Flight Plan

I couldn't help myself, also the kind guest who are reviewing, if you have an account on here you should totally message me, if not you should find me on tumblr, it's the same username, I would love to chat with you guys about the story, especially if you have any ideas for it :) also, thanks for the motivation, this chapter is for you!  
I don't own the characters, I'm just playing around.

* * *

"Sarah's done what now?" I smirked, as I grabbed Kira's lunch box off the table, handing it to the child, before she hopped over to hug her father.

"I was commenting on how nice this place is." He smiled, scooping Kira up with ease, kissing her cheek. I smiled at them, and thanked him for the compliment. "We'll see you Sunday." He said, as Kira rushed over to hug me, I pecked her cheek before she moved over to Cosima, hugging her tightly.

"Bye mommy, bye Cosima." She grinned up at us, before following Cal out the door.

"Have a nice week, gals." He chuckled, closing the door behind him, leaving us in a comfortable silence.

I shook my head a bit, running a hand through my hair. "What are we going to do for a week?" Cos asked me as I plopped down on the couch, a grin threatening to make it's way onto my face.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." I chuckled, leaning back against the cushions as she cocked a brow at me. "Go look in the bedside table, and then you'll understand." I smiled, giving her an innocent look.

I busied myself playing with the ends of my hair as I left her to find the plane tickets that sat in the table drawer, the ones that would take us to Trinidad, California. I had talked Alison into letting me dip into our defensive fund so I could afford everything, but she and I agreed it would be worth it.

"Uh, Sarah, are you serious with these?" She asked, holding up the tickets, her brow furrowed as she looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head, watching the grin break out on her face. "Oh my gosh, I haven't been to Trinidad since I was a kid and my dad took me to the Redwood National Park!" She was practically bouncing on the spot.

"So you're excited then?" I asked, getting up from the couch, pulling the tickets from her hands gently.

"Of course I am, Sarah this is amazing, you know you didn't have to spend this kind of money on me, I mean I'm totally siked, but thesea re expensive tickets and I can't imagine how much rental houses must cost and.." I shut her up with a kiss, shaking my head a bit.

"You're doing that talking too much thing again, Cos." I chuckled softly, tapping her nose gently. "Don't worry about the cost, just worry about packing, oh and I bought you a swimsuit, seeing as you don't seem to own one and I don't think I want anyone else seeing you naked, so don't try to go skinny dipping during the day." I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I never needed a swimsuit in Minnesota, I mean, have you been there? It's fucking freezing, most of the time." She snorted, pulling me in for another kiss, "But don't think I'll hesitate to skinny dip at night, especially if you'll go with me." She teased as she pulled away.

I sighed contentedly and stuck the tickets in my back pocket. "The flight leaves in about four hours so, we need to be at the airport an hour before," I said, following her down the hall. She was pulling her tiny red suitcase out from under the bed and I shook my head. "Love, we're gonna share my big one, but you can use your little one as a carry on if you want." I teased

She responded by chucking her discarded bra from the previous night, at me. I caught it out of the air before it hit my face, rolling my eyes. "What, I'm just being honest, I mean, how you thought you could live out of that, was beyond me, your RA was shocked you hadn't sent for your things sooner." I shook my head, dragging my suitcase out of the closet, dropping it on the bed.

I unzipped the bag and flipped the lid, before crossing over to the wardrobe. "You know, you should wear those shorts more often, you have great legs." I chuckled softly as I pulled down my shirts from the hangers, folding them over my arm, before grabbing some jeans and my only two pairs of shorts. I hated wearing shorts, even when it was hot out I rarely wore them.

"Thank you, but if you think I look good in them, why don't you wear shorts too?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, come on, a shoulder shrug isn't an answer, Sarah." She insisted as she grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe.

I let out a soft sigh as I folded our clothes, laying them in the suitcase neatly "When I was a teenager, in public school, I was teased by these girls, they told me I had chubby thighs and I dunno, it got to me, so I started wearing jeans all the time, because Felix told me that I looked good in peg legs and then I started listening to the Ramones and got into the punk vibe and I guess I never grew out of it." I shrugged again, picking at a small hole in my jeans.

"Oh, Sarah." She mumbled, sliding her arms around me from behind as I continued to pack up our stuff. "Either way, you're beautiful, you don't have to hide your body." She kissed my shoulder, her glasses rubbing against my neck gently. "But, wear whatever makes you comfortable, okay?" I felt her smile against my shoulder as I nodded.

"Thanks, for that." I said softly, laying the last of our clothes in the case, smoothing my hands over them. "Now all we have to do is add the bathingsuits." I chuckled, turning around in her arms, placing a soft kiss to her lips, before moving back to the wardrobe.

I opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a bag, tossing it into the suitcase. "No peeking." I smirked, before grabbing our toiletries from the bathroom, putting them in a ziplock bag I had left on the counter. Once everything was packed, I grabbed my leather jacket from the floor, slipping it on as I picked up her red one, which she folded and stuck into her carry on.

"Ready?" I asked as she placed a few books in with her jacket, before zipping it up, flashing me a grin.

"Of course." She stood up straight, letting her bag roll on it's wheels as I picked up the big one, the weight was an easy one, compared to some things I had been forced to drag around in my time. I locked up, sending a text to let Felix know that the spare key was on his kitchen counter, before we headed down stairs.

I sighed softly, but allowed her to lead us down the stairs, knowing how she must feel, being able to do all the things she couldn't when she was sick. I wasn't going to deny her the simple pleasure of physical tasks, just because my arm was starting to cramp.

Once we got outside, I switched arms, waving at Alison, who was leaning against her parked mini van. "Hey, Ali, thanks again for the ride, I would have driven, but the prices for keeping your car in their parking garage is bloody murder." I smiled as she helped me load the bags into the back.

"It's no problem, gives me a chance to get out of the house, I swear it's like all the neighbors have adopted me as the new Aynsley and it's driving me up the wall." She shook her head as she got into the driver's seat.

I insisted Cosima sit up front as I took the seat behind Alison, just so I could watch my girlfriend. "Well, you could tell them to go fuck themselves." I shrugged, after buckling up. My comment earned a giggle from Cosima and a glare from Alison.

"I don't think the HOA, would approve of such, crass behavior, especially not from me." She shook her head as she drove, leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Alrighty then, killjoy, why don't we just listen to the radio and make the drive to the airport in silence?" I asked, not chancing the funny look I wanted to make at the back of her head, when I noticed she was watching me in the rear view mirror.

"Fine." She muttered, flicking on the radio, changing it to a mix station. It wasn't that bad, but it made me want to pull out my mix CD from the bag in the back, but I dealt with it.

The ride wasn't made in silence, as Cosima felt it necessary, for us to play the license plate game. I pretty much ignored them as we traveled, throwing out a random plate every now and again, so I wouldn't get a look from either of the other women.

"Alright, here we are." Alison spoke, pulling into the drop off section. I gave her a half hug from behind, before I got out, pulling the bags from the back.

I assumed her and Cosima had a more heartfelt farewell as I waited on the sidewalk. I tried not to get impatient as I glanced at my phone, my nose wrinkling at the time. We were about an hour early, which satisfied me for the moment, but I had a thing about being late.

"See you in a week, Alison!" She waved as our clone drove away, before looking at me with a grin. "This is going to be amazing." I nodded, offering her my free hand as we started walking.

We ended up getting some weird looks, but most people seemed to think we were just close sisters, which suited me just fine, I didn't want to deal with any ignorant idiots today. Surprisingly enough, we got ushered to the shortened security, where they waved this little wand over our hands, before directing us through a shorted line. We shrugged it off, as I took my jacket off, emptying my pockets into the tray, pushing it forward, before I went through the metal detector.

Cosima gratefully left all of her bracelets in her bag, meaning she only had to remove her nose piercing, which she tucked into my jacket pocket, before following me through the metal detector. "Alright, you two have a great trip." The security woman told us, offer a warm smile our way as we collected our things.

"Thank you, you have a great day." Cos replied, flashing her a smile as we made our way to our terminal. We had a good half an hour before the flight took off, but by the time we reached the gate, they had started boarding. I shrugged my shoulders as we got in line, her clutching my arm gently as I held her carry on.

She presented out tickets to the attendant, who scanned them, before handing them back to us with a smile. We boarded the plane with ease, settling on seats just behind the wing. "I heard that the smoothest ride is around the wing." She said as she sat down by the window, leaving me in the middle, silently hoping no one sat on the other side of me.

"I'll have to take your word for it, I hate planes." I muttered, tucking her bag under the seat in front of me. I buckled my seatbelt, leaning back against the seat, glancing over at her as she shook her head.

"Flying is actually the safest way to travel, besides could you imagine trying to drive there, it would take like three days." She pointed out as she took my hand under the armrest, squeezing it gently as the flight attendants did their thing.

I paid attention to everything, mentally planning how to deal with a mayday situation. I noted all of the exits and nodded to myself, giving Cosima's hand a soft squeeze as the plane started to move. Thankfully no one sat next to me, but it didn't make taking off any easier.

I squeezed her hand as the plane lifted off, digging my nail into the palm of my other hand. Once it leveled off, I relaxed, refusing to look out the window. "Hey, at least it's just a six hour flight to San Fran and then about two more from there to Eureka, you'll be alright." She murmured as I rested my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." I mumbled, relaxing against her.

"Mm, I know." She whispered, kissing the top of my head as I dozed off.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the jerk of the plane touching down, certainly woke me up. "The fuck.." I muttered, sitting up straight, tensing up once more.

She ran her thumb over the back of my hand, murmuring that we landed as the captain spoke over the intercom. _Welcome to San Francisco everyone, I hope you enjoyed your flight and as always we're glad you chose us, please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop and the flight attendants give you the signal to unboard. Thank you all and have a great day. _

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned, stretching my back out as we unbuckled. I grabbed her bag and waited until we were ushered off the plane. I took a glance at one of the screens. "We need Gate A-3" I said, squinting at the signs.

"That way." She smiled, tugging me toward the right gate gently. We waited about a half hour before we could board and in that time I bought us both a sandwich and a drink from one of the vendors. It wasn't bad, just terribly expensive.

"Almost there." I murmured as we sat down once again, this time I was near the window, she insisted and it just made my stomach churn. I offered her the best smile I could muster as she settled into her seat, tucking her bag away, before buckling up.

"Just two more hours, Sarah, you can do it." She murmured, taking my hand again. I nodded a bit, closing the blind on the window, leaning my head against the wall of the plane. She leaned her head on my shoulder, relaxing me a bit.

The take off wasn't as bad as it was the first time, I chalked it up to the plane being smaller and easier to handle, but Cosima swore up and down it was because I was getting used to it. It wasn't worth arguing over, so I just nodded and offered her a smile.

She was the one to sleep this time, as I stared at the back of the seat in front of me, trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me. But after a while I scooted the blind up, taking a peek and what I saw was breath taking. Everything was so small, but it was so beautiful, and I suddenly forgot why I had ever been afraid.

I spent most of the two hours staring at the ground below us, only tearing my gaze away to wake Cosima up when the pilot announced out descent. "Cos..time to wake up, we're landing." I murmured, nudging her gently.

She mumbled something as she sat upright slowly, running a hand through her dreads, pushing them away from her face, before straightening her glasses. "Looks nice." She nodded out the window, shooting me a smug kind of smile.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders as I glanced out the window again, watching as everything seemed to grow bigger and bigger until we landed with a thud. _Welcome to Eureka, and as always, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us, enjoy your time in lovely northern California.  
_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	8. Welcome to Trinidad

I am so sorry this took so flipping long, thing have been kind of crappy lately, so if this sucks, I apologize and will make sure nine is a lot better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing around.

* * *

"Cos..time to wake up, we're landing." Her voice pulled me out of my dream and her touch had me opening my eyes, making a face as I let out a soft yawn.

"I was having a good dream.." I mumbled as I sat upright slowly, running a hand through my hair, it away away from my face, before straightening my glasses. "Looks nice." I nodded out the window, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged glancing out the window again, watching as everything seemed to grow bigger and bigger until we landed with a thud. _Welcome to Eureka, and as always, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us, enjoy your time in lovely northern California. _

I smiled to myself as I pulled my carry on out from under the seat in front of me. Standing up slowly, letting my muscles stretch out. It was great finally being here, even as I looked out at the tarmac, it all looked so familiar, though it had been like a million years since I had been here.

Once we were off the plane, we headed to grab our luggage. Everyone looked so relaxed, a smile on their faces, so different than the people from back home. "This is so fucking weird, yeah? Everyone's all smiley and shit." Sarah mumbled, slipping her fingers into mine.

I squeezed them gently, offering her a shrug and a warm smile. "Yeah, it's weird, but I mean, it's kind of nice, don't you think? Everyone looks so grumpy all the time at home." I nudged her shoulder as she rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

Once we grabbed our bag, we headed over to the car rental, where Sarah had already set up something, so it didn't take nearly as long as it would for people who hadn't thought ahead. "Thank you, we'll see you in a week." She said, as she sighed the papers.

They handed over the keys and let us know where it was parked. It was a cute, blue Ford Focus, something that got good gas mileage and was still stylish as Sarah had put it. I was just stoked she picked something eco friendly. She loaded up our bags, insisting that this was for me and she would be doing all of the gentleman stuff.

"Mm, so you're being a lentleman?" I asked, smirking at my own stupid joke.

"What the fuck is a lentilman? Is that a person made out of lentils?" She asked, quirking a brow at me as she opened the car door for me, as I face palmed gently.

"No, like a lady gentleman..ah forget it." I shook my head, grinning at her as she closed the door. I buckled up as she went around to the driver's side and got in. She flashed me a smile and started the engine.

"It's just about a half hour from here, straight shot up 101." She smiled as we made our way out of the airport. I was pretty impressed that she did enough research to know that.

"I was just about to say that, but it looks like you totally know where we're going." I chuckled, leaning back in the seat. She smiled at me, looking all proud of herself as she turned the radio on.

Much to my surprise, she picked a dupstep station off of Sirius, turning the volume up to a decent level, so we could talk, but not yell, and still hear the music. "I didn't think you liked this kind of thing." I mentioned, watching as she nodded her head with the beat.

"Honestly, it's not really my thing, but a lot of it has a pretty good beat, and I mean, you like it so might as well, don't get me wrong, I won't go putting any of this on my iPod or anything, but it's nice to listen to sometimes." She shrugged, zooming down the highway with ease.

I nodded my head, as I turned the AC off, opening my window, letting my arm hangout, moving my hand through the air currents along to the beat. I smiled over at her when she opened her window, shouldering her jacket off with ease, before hanging her arm out the window.

It was hard not to watch her instead of the scenery, but every once in a while, I would glance over, just to admire the warm smile on her lips, or the way she let her upper body move along to a song, or just the way her V-neck clinged to her in all the right places.

Once we entered the Trinidad city limits, I got excited, grinning at the small coastal town. It was about four in the afternoon and I was starting to get hungry as we entered the center of the town. Sarah either read my mind, or was hungry as well, because she pulled into a nice looking pub.

"Some fish and chips sounds good, don't they." She smiled as she glanced up from her menu. We were sat in a nice little corner booth, sitting across from each other. The place smelled of fried food and sea, and most of it's occupants seemed rather polite.

"Mm, they do, but I think I'm going to get the grilled salmon, I haven't had good salmon in a long time." I chuckled softly, nudging her leg gently, with my foot.

She rolled her eyes, nudging me back, before our waiter came back with our drinks. It was surprising to see Sarah get anything other than tea or alcohol, but he set down a glass of strawberry lemonade in front of her and she smiled her thanks. I had gotten a root beer, and was surprised when he set down an iced glass and a frosty bottle.

"Ooh, I bet it tastes amazing." I grinned before giving him my order. He smiled at me and then turned his attention to Sarah, seemingly unaffected by our similar appearances.

"I'll have the fish and chips, but could you make sure the chips are nice and crisp?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head, jotting down the note, before collecting out menus, assuring us it would be right out.

"I think your accent surprises him." I said as I poured the root beer into the glass slowly, trying to avoid creating more foam than necessary. I managed to get about half the bottle into the glass, before taking a sip. Humming my delight.

"Well, I bet he doesn't see many Brits around here, we tend to stay in Canada or the northern states, I dunno why, I think it has something with the weather being somewhat the same." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her lemonade.

It must have been too sour, because the face she made was priceless, as she stirred in a few packets of sugar, before trying it again, nodding to herself. "You are so adorkable." I grinned, taking another sip of my drink.

The conversation was easy, flowing from one topic to the next, when we got to the subject of our upcoming birthdays, I rolled my eyes. "Sarah, you are not buying me anything, for my birthday, this trip might as well be my birthday gift and all the other holidays all put together." I insisted as she shook her head.

"This trip wasn't meant as a gift for anything, it was meant for us to spend some uninterrupted time together." She said, leaning her elbows on the table, giving me a good look down her shirt.

I tore my gaze away from her chest, refocusing on her face as she smirked. "But..Sarah." I pouted, watching her roll her eyes. I could tell by the way her features were set that I was getting no where. "Fine.." I sighed obviously defeated.

She grinned triumphantly, taking a drag from her drink as out food came along. Everything looked and smelled so amazing, that I couldn't wait to dig in. Sarah thanked our waiter with a smile, before she pulled a fry out, taking a bite.

"Mm, I haven't had a good chip in a long time, Mrs. S would always make them too soggy." Her nose wrinkled up as she tore her fried fish into smaller pieces, letting the steam roll out of them, sucking the grease from her fingers as I cut into my fish.

It was flaky and looked amazing. "Oh my gosh, this is the best salmon I have had in a long time." I murmured as I chewed, letting out a soft sigh as I scooped up some rice.

We enjoyed our meal in a comfortable silence, only ever pausing when the door to the pub slammed open, a small group of men, clad in leather, strode in, making their way to the way everyone seemed to ignore them, made me think they came in rather often.

"I need to hit the loo, I'll be back." She said as she got up, following the sign to the bathrooms. I nodded and finished my drink off, leaning back in my seat as the bill was laid on the table.

I offered the waiter a smile and picked up the check, looking at the total with a mild frown. Granted it wasn't near as bad as it could have been, but it was still rather pricey. I set it back down and pretended like I never touched it, knowing Sarah would get upset.

"Hey there pretty lady." I heard a voice drawl out as the owner of it, leaned against Sarah's now empty booth.

I raised a brow at him, leaning back in my seat. "Mm, hello, thanks for the compliment, but I'm not interested." I spoke, disgust hanging off every word. I watched as he got closer, his face only about a foot away from mine at this point.

He smelled of sweat and alcohol, why they would let this kind of company into a nice place like this, was beyond me. "I wasn't really asking if you were interested, doll." He said, going to reach for my face.

His fingers never did reach my skin, not before a small tanned hand, snatched them away from me, her grip hard enough to make him cry out. "I don't really appreciate you trying to touch her, without her permission." Sarah growled, pushing his hand away from her, making him move a few steps back.

He let out a laugh, before pushing her away, I could hear the thud his hand made against her chest and it made me internally wince. "What's she to you, bitch." He snapped as Sarah gained her footing once more, a rather red hand print across her chest.

"She's my girlfriend, asshole." She snarled, like a teeth bared, a fire burning in her eyes, honest to God snarl.

The man made a face, before a nasty laugh left his lips. I don't know what he was about to say about us, but Sarah silenced him with a fist to his mouth. The crunch was enough to make me shiver. He fell backwards, thankfully not hitting anything on the way down.

Sarah laid down more than enough for the bill, before snatching up her jacket, giving an apologetic look to the staff, before we exited. She didn't speak for the entire drive up to the rental house, even when I asked her about her hand, which was now bruised and swollen, she just kept quiet.

I could understand why, she felt like I was upset over the scene, but in all honesty, I was pretty proud of her, that guy was at least twice her size and she took him down with one hit, and still managed to not break anything.

"Sarah..sweetie, just let me look at your hand, please." I murmured as we got out of the car. She paused after she opened the trunk, letting out a soft sigh, before she offered me her hand. I ran my thumbs over her knuckles, feeling for any breakage, but there was only swelling, nothing too serious. Next, I moved my fingers to her chest, brushing them against the purple blotch that decorated it.

"I swear, if I see his face again, I may shove a fork in it." I muttered, as I looked into her eyes, biting my lip gently. "You really didn't have to do that, but I know why you did and you have no idea how proud of you I am, you protected me and still managed not to break anything, except for the guy's jaw, perhaps." I smiled at her, bringing a hand to cup her cheek.

She leaned into my palm, closing her eyes, a smile ghosting onto her lips. "He just pissed me off, it wasn't like I was protective of you, as like an object, it's because you own my heart, I mean, that primal part of me just flared up and all I could think of was, that guy is trying to touch my mate and as fucked as that sounds, it's what happened." She shrugged as I let out a soft chuckle.

"I know what you're getting out, I felt the same thing when he pushed you, the sound his hand made against your chest, it pissed me off to no end." I shook my head, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, before we pulled away.

She grabbed the big back while I grabbed the small and we headed up the steps. It took her a moment, to find the right key, before she unlocked the door, letting us into the small cottage.

"Wow..this place is so beautiful." I murmured as I looked around, leaving the bag by the door. It was small and homey and yet it still had that expensive feel to it, but I ignored it as I explored, a grin on my face the entire time.

* * *

Thanks for read, please lemme know what you think!  
-Ally


	9. Let's Get Wet

So, here's another update, um, it's pretty much just..yeah, anyway, thank you to everyone who are following and reviewing and I just, ugh, I'm so happy this is doing so well.  
Special shout out to FinnsRaven, for being the first person to have a non anon review! Thank you :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charatcers, just playing around.

* * *

"Sarah..sweetie, just let me look at your hand, please." I heard her say softly as we got out of the car.

I paused after opening the trunk, letting out a soft sigh, before I gave in, holding my hand out to her. She ran her thumbs over my knuckles, making me wince a bit, my hand was rather tender, the whole trip up to the cottage, it was throbbing up into my wrist. When she moved her fingers to my chest, brushing over the bruise in the center, goosebumps erupted down my arms. The area was tender, but not so much that her touch hurt.

"I swear, if I see his face again, I may shove a fork in it."She muttered, as our gazes locked, her biting her lip as she thought. "You really didn't have to do that, but I know why you did and you have no idea how proud of you I am, you protected me and still managed not to break anything, except for the guy's jaw, perhaps." She smiled, her hand coming up to cup my cheek.

I leaned into her touch, letting my eyes fall shut as I smiled just a bit. "He just pissed me off, it wasn't like I was protective of you, as like an object, it's because you own my heart, I mean, that primal part of me just flared up and all I could think of was, that guy is trying to touch my mate and as fucked as that sounds, it's what happened." I shrugged, remembering the rage that ran through my veins as I exited the bathroom.

"I know what you're getting out, I felt the same thing when he pushed you, the sound his hand made against your chest, it pissed me off to no end." She shook her head, kissing my forehead before she pulled away, grabbing the small bag after I had picked up the big one.

I rummaged around in my pockets for the key they had mailed me, seeming to take forever before I actually extracted it, unlocking the door shortly after. It was small, but beautiful. The floor was all stone tile, the walls white washed and there were so many windows, that there was a pretty good view, anywhere in the place.

"Wow..this place is so beautiful." She murmured as she looked around, leaving her bag by the door. I smiled and picked it up, heading to the bedroom. It had to be the biggest room in the place, a good sized bed in the middle, adorned in light blue bedding.

I set the bags down, unzipping the big one with ease, pulling out suits out. Mine was a black two piece, the top looking more like a sports bra than a bikini top, but I liked how I felt in it. Cosima's was a little different, it was a two piece as well, but it was in tie dyed shades of green and blue and I thought she would look amazing in it.

"Cos, let's go for a swim, yeah?" I called out, as I pulled my shirt off, leaving it on the end of the bed, along with my bra. I slipped on the top, adjusting it, until it settled perfectly on my chest. She walked in as I was sliding my jeans down, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Damn, I'm loving this vacation more and more." She chuckled as I stepped out of my jeans, doing away with my boy shorts easily, sliding on the bottoms, before straightening out.

She picked up her bikini, a grin on her face. "Do you like it?" I asked, as I pulled my hair up,tightening it as she started to undress.

"I love it, it's so awesome! Where did you find it?" She asked as she took her glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table before putting the top on, turning around so I could tie it, while she shimmied out of her jeans.

"It was at this place in the mall, called Expressions, I think, I dunno it was on this display and I could just picture it on you and I was so right, you look absolutely gorgeous." I finished as she turned around, pulling the bottoms on.

I bit my lip as my gaze traveled up her body, enjoying the curve of her hips when she cleared her throat. I shook my head, returning my eyes to her face, which was wearing a delicious smirk. "I hope you're enjoying the view, as much as I am, but I really think we should hit the beach before sun down, don't you?" She chuckled softly as a blush crept up my neck.

"Yeah, of course, the beach." I grinned at her, before heading out the back door. There was grass surrounding the little cottage, it was soft against my bare feet and calves, but soon it gave way to warm sand, making me sigh contentedly.

"When was the last time you were on a beach?" She asked as I dug my feet into the sand, enjoying the warmth for a moment, before I would take another step.

"Mm, I was a kid, probably nine or ten, Mrs. S took us, but we never went again, I could never figure out why though." I shrugged my shoulders, standing at the water's edge, as the tide pulled in and out, bathing out feet in lukewarm moisture, before pulling away once more.

"That's kind of sad, my dad used to take me to the beach all the time, he taught me how to swim and surf and when we got my mom to come with us, she would take me to the tide pools and show me all of the little ecosystems in them, I mean, they were so cool, but I loved coming just for the fun of the beach, you know?" She asked, glancing down the beach.

It was pretty deserted, only a few groups of people here and there, but that suited me just fine. "We'll have to look at some, so you can go all science geek on me." I teased as I started to wade into the water.

It got progressively cooling, the farther I went in, but I enjoyed in and once it was up to my chest, I stopped, turning to grin at my girlfriend. "Come on then, you were the one who was saying you wanted to do all kinds of physical things when you were better." I called out, before laying back in the water, letting the waves carry me along.

I was never a big fan of water as a teenager, but now I couldn't get enough of it, which was why i tended to take baths instead of showers, soaking in the warm water for a good half hour or so, just because.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I could almost hear her roll her eyes. I just smiled and continued to float along, until a set of arms wrapped around me, pulling me under.

An undignified squeak left my lips before I was dragged under the waves, closing my eyes quick so the salt wouldn't sting them. "God damn it, Cos!" I hollered as I came up, blinking away the blurriness in my vision.

She was a few feet away, laughing her ass off at me. I took the opportunity to splash a nice amount of water into her mouth, before swimming off, leaving her spitting salt water out. I chuckled to myself, treading water as she moved toward me, that determined look on her face.

"You're gonna regret that, Manning." She drawled, swimming right up to me, her arms going around my waist. I was prepared for a dunking, not the hand that reached under my top, palming my breast gently.

"The fuck.." I groaned softly, biting my lip as she smirked at me, moving her hand away, leaving me pouting. "That was so mean." I huffed, moving my legs around her waist as we floated amongst the waves.

"I told you, you would regret it." She purred, her hips moving into mine as she started to move us into more shallow waters. She stopped when her feet could touch the bottom, holding me close.

"Mm, I suppose you did, but that doesn't mean you can tease me." I countered, leaning my head on her shoulder, our bodies pressed together as I kissed the side of her neck, tasting the salt on her skin.

"I thought that meant I could tease you as much as I wanted." She chuckled softly, though I could hear the change in her voice as my teeth moved against her throat gently.

Her hands moved from my hand, sliding up my sides as I worked her neck, a slight smirk on my lips as her fingers toyed with my top. Her hands moved into my top once more, causing my breath to hitch as I moved my mouth to hers, our lips clashing, tongues dancing as the world fell away around us.

My hands were on her shoulders, gripping them gently as her hands worked my chest, leaving me slightly breathless as I nipped at her lip, loving the sound that escaped her throat. "Mm, this would be a lot easier if we were in the bed." I murmured, just as something brushed up against my thigh.

"What the fuck was that." I all but screeched, latching onto her as she laughed in my ear gently. She started moving us out of the water as I looked around, trying to find what had touched me.

"I'm pretty sure it was just a fish, calm down, you goof." She said softly, still carrying me even after we had left the water. "You know, you're pretty light." She murmured as I rolled my eyes, not bothering to fight her on the issue.

I had lost some weight, while Cosima was in the hospital, between worrying about her, trying to find Helena and keep Kira healthy and happy, I had skipped more than a few meals. I was sure she knew that, but she said nothing on the matter as she shouldered open the door.

"The bedroom was this way, right?" She murmured, going down the hall. I nodded, just letting her get her way as we moved into the bedroom. She set me down gently, grabbing a towel from the bathroom. "Don't wanna make bed any wetter than it has to be." She teased, making me blush a bit.

"I suppose not." I shrugged, allowing her to take my hair from it's ponytail, running her fingers through it, before she started toweling it dry. Once she was done, she dried her dreads out as best she could, while I pulled my suit off, hanging it over the edge of the tub to dry. I did the same with hers after picking it up off the floor.

She was clearing our clothes off the bed, leaving them in a neat pile, before she crawled on top, her fingers running over the bedding, a soft smile on her face.

She looked so beautiful, sprawled out across the duvet in all her glory. "I am so bloody lucky." I shook my head as I crawled toward her, settling myself next to her as she pulled me into her arms.

We laid like that for a while, just enjoying each others warmth, but there was something about the way she was stroking my back, that made me squirm just a bit, making her chuckle lowly in my ear, goosebumps erupting down my body.

I reached up gently with my bruised hand, pulling her face to mine, locking us in a heated kiss, our legs tangling together as our mouths danced, fighting for dominance. It wasn't long before our hands started to wander, pulling gasps and moans from each other.

It wasn't until my thigh slid up just right, making contact with her core, did she pulled away, a groan issuing from her lips. I smirked slightly, grinding my thigh up, enjoying the way her eye snapped shut, her breath hitching as her hips worked against me.

"So fucking beautiful.."I murmured, attacking her exposed neck, pressing my thigh into her harder, grinning as she rewarded me with another throaty moan. I pushed her back gently, until I was hovering over her, removing my thigh from her, smirking at the dampness.

She protested at the loss of contact, but was soon sighing as my lips traveled down her body, only pausing their journey south, to pay an ample amount of attention to her chest, before resuming their path.

I paused at her core, letting my breath tease her as I gripped her thighs, keeping them pinned to the bed, ignoring the twinge in my right hand. "I'm going to really enjoy this." I smirked, before delving into her.

If her grip on my hair wasn't an indicator that I was doing a fine job, the way she was moaning and squirming under my ministrations, certainly was. I was making long, broad strokes with my tongue, my thumb working her clit, as my mouth devoured her.

There was no way to describe how she tasted, she was certainly similar to me, if what I tasted from her kiss after our first time, but there was something different and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sarah..I need.." She groaned out as I teased her entrance, a spike of heat flowing through me at her pleading. "_Please.." _She whined, just before I plunged my fingers into her, causing her hips to jut forward, burying my face deeper into her core.

"Ah, fuck..right _there_." She ground out as I curled my fingers, finding her spot with ease. I kept up a pretty steady pace, randomly slowly or speeding up, until her breathing was shallow and i knew she was close.

"Come for me, Cos." I commanded softly, as I curled my fingers once more, twisting them just right as she called out my name, her back arching off the bed as she came into my mouth. I lapped her up, as my fingers slowed, letting her ride out her orgasm, a proud smirk on my face.

Once I was finished, I crawled up her body, straddling her hips as I sucked on my fingers, licking her off of me. "_Fuck.." _She whispered, her hands on my hips, lust burning in her gaze as she watched me clean every trace of her off of my fingers.

I leaned down and kissed her, smirking against her lips as she rolled us over, her dreads tickling my chest as she hovered over me, that primal look on her face. I gulped silently as she kissed me hard, her hands moving across my skin slowly, dragging out the feeling.

I dared not interrupt her, for fear she may stop and that was something I did not want to endure. My body was on fire and she was the only way to put it out. It wasn't long before her fingers were buried inside of me, causing me to squirm and moan as she attacked my chest and neck.

It was so different from the night before, she was rough and confident, but I knew it was because she knew I could handle it. Last night had been a first time, testing how far I dared to go, but today, there were no boundaries and she was certainly showing that off.

"_Harder_.." I pleaded, crying out as she obeyed, hitting her mark with each thrust, her palm grinding down against my clit, throwing me over the edge sooner than I thought possible.

Waves of pleasure washed over me as my body vibrated under her, her pace never slowing. If anything it increased, throwing me into a second orgasm, before I could even recover from the first.

She finally slowed down, letting me ride this one out, as she smirked against my neck, her lips moving up to my ear. "Mm, you should see your face when you cum, it's so terribly sexy." She chuckled lowly.

"I swear to God, you are a completely different person in bed." I murmured, trying to catch my breath as her fingers finally left my dripping core. I watched in sweet agony as she stuck her fingers into her mouth, a soft hum coming from her throat as she smirked around her digits.

As she removed her fingers from her mouth, her eyes danced with mischief as she laid her head on my chest, allowing me to pull her close, my heart still pounding in my chest. "I think I'll make you come like that at least once a day, while we're here." She purred, reaching behind us to pull the blanket up and over us.

I shook my head, my fingers stroking up and down her back slowly. "I dunno if I could stand all of that, you might break me.."I muttered, kissing the top of her head as my cheeks grew hot.

I heard her snort, her warm breath washing over my chest. "You've suffered far worse than an earth shattering orgasm or two, I think you can handle it, or is Sarah Manning a chicken." She teased.

It was my turn to snort, as she kissed the tender spot on my chest. "I am no chicken, but just know that anything you do to me, you'll get in return, are you prepared for that, Cos?" I asked, a soft chuckle escaping my lips.

"More prepared than I was for my final." She giggled softly, her leg thrown over mine as she got comfortable.

"If you say so." I mumbled, watching as the sun started to sink down the horizon. It was almost as beautiful as the woman on my chest, not quite, but close.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :) I'll give you hugs and cookies!  
-Ally


	10. Can I Take My Shower in Peace?

I really had no idea what to title this chapter, so just bare with me on the fact that it barely makes sense, also, thank you to everyone following this and reviewing and all that good stuff, you're the only reason I haven't given up on this, like most of my other fics!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just playing around (who doesn't love fictional lesbians?)

* * *

After I had cleaned off the evidence and extracted my fingers from my mouth, I smirked at her, settling myself on her chest. "I think I'll make you cum like that at least once a day, while we're here." I purred, reaching behind us to pull the blanket up and over us.

She shook her head, her fingers stroking up and down my back slowly. "I dunno if I could stand all of that, you might break me.." She muttered, kissing the top of my head.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "You've suffered far worse than an earth shattering orgasm or two, I think you can handle it, or is Sarah Manning a chicken." I teased, kissing her bruised chest.

It was her turn to snort, making me smile slightly. "I am no chicken, but just know that anything you do to me, you'll get in return, are you prepared for that, Cos?"She asked me, a chuckle rumbling in her chest.

"More prepared than I was for my final." I giggled, getting comfortable, throwing my leg over her hips, nuzzling her side.

"If you say so." She mumbled as I traced shapes along her stomach, it was far too early for sleep, but I was comfortable, cuddling just like this.

"I do say so." I chuckled softly, letting out a soft yawn. I wasn't tired, but my brain had other ideas. between the flight and the sex, it was ready for a nap.

"Why don't we nap for a few hours, I doubt we'll miss anything exciting." She murmured, kissing the top my head, her hand stilling on my lower back as she squeezed me gently, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Mm, you read my mind, babe." I mumbled, closing my eyes, my cheek pressed to her sternum, listening to her heart beat, the way she breathed. Everything about her was so perfect, whether she believed it or not. "I love you." I murmured, pressing a kiss right over her heart.

"I love you too, Cos, more than I ever thought possible." Sarah answered, letting out a soft sigh as she squeezed me again. I relaxed into her, a warm smile on my face.

It wasn't long, before her heart lulled me to sleep, leaving me to my dreams.

"_Kira, slow down, your sister can't keep up!" Sarah called out as we watched our children play together. Kira was playing tag with her younger sister Elizabeth, it had been hard, convincing Alison to let us name her after Beth, but after seeing her for the first time Alison caved. _

_I watched as Kira slowed down enough, letting the five year old catch up with her. "You're it!" Beth giggled, before running toward us, crawling into my lap, calling base, before cuddling into my arms. _

_I glanced over at Sarah, who shook her head, a grin on her face as she allowed Kira to climb into her lap. For a teenager, Kira was still as adorable as ever, the way she looked at Beth, proved how proud she was to be an older sister. _

"_Aren't you a bit old to sit in my lap, Monkey?" Sarah cooed, hugging her tightly as Kira rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. _

"_I'll never be too old to sit in your lap, mom." The teen chuckled, reaching over to ruffled Beth's hair. "And neither will you, don't let them tell you otherwise." She winked, before slipping out of her mother's lap. _

"_Come on, let's go play on the swing, Beth." She smiled, holding her hand out for her sister. _

_Beth kissed my cheek, before climbing down, waving at her mother and I before running off with the fifteen year old. "They are so precious." I murmured, pulling Sarah close, burying my face in her shoulder._

_I heard her chuckle softly, her fingers running through my hair, it was just as smooth as hers now, only a few inches shorter now, she insisted that she missed my dreads every now and again. "Yes they are, but then again, they're so much like you, I don't see why they wouldn't be." She kissed the top of my head as I rolled my eyes. _

"_Whatever you say, love." I retorted, kissing her shoulder, before pulling away to look at her. She was still as beautiful as the first time we met, maturity had done her well, though I knew she would say the same about me. _

"_You're damn right." She teased, pecking my lips, before returning her gaze to our daughters. _

"Cos, wake up." I heard her as she shook my shoulder. "Hang on, Felix." She mumbled, as she shook me once more. "Cosima, wake up, you silly tit." She sighed as my eyes blinked open, a frown on my face at the loss of the dream.

"Mm, what is it." I mumbled, rolling over to stretch out. I heard her sigh once more as she moved on the bed, I presumed to sit up right.

"Felix is on the phone, Cal found some information on Helena." She said as I sat up, pushing my hair from my face, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, put him on speaker then." I suggested, stretching my arms up over my head.

"Alright, Fee, you're on speaker, okay?" She said, laying the phone, speaker up.

"Alright, so Cal was looking into Project Castor, and came across some classified files, which he proceeded to hack into, apparently they have Helena, there wasn't a specific reason listed, just that she was important." Felix relayed.

There was a dull thud in the background and the sound of hushed cursing. "Sorry, Felix" We could hear Tony apologize, almost picturing the look on his face. "I'll uh, I'll clean it up." was the last thing we heard before Felix scoffed.

"Really, it's fine, it's just white paint, I can scrub the tile later, leave it." He drawled, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Anyway, he's trying to hack into the compounds security system, he thinks that when you two get back, Sarah should go see Marion again, and see if she can find out some answers, I mean it's worth a shot, right?"

I went to argue but was silenced my Sarah's hand on my mouth. "Let him know that I'll look into it as soon as I can, okay? Until then, keep us posted, yeah?" She said, the two saying their goodbyes, before she uncovered my mouth.

I glared at her for a moment, before letting out a huff, pushing myself off the bed with ease, heading to the bathroom to shower. The sun had completely gone down and the clock on the wall swore it was only nine in the evening, but it certainly didn't feel like it. Ignoring her attempts at an apology I climbed into the shower stall, cranking the hot water up.

I was about halfway through my shower routine, when I heard the door open and close. It wasn't long after that a draft entered the stall and warm arms were around my waist.

"I'm sorry I hushed you, but you were going to make an argument as to why I couldn't go and don't try to say you weren't because I know you" She murmured, her chin resting on my shoulder. "But, Cos, she's my sister, who knows what they could be doing to her and if Marion has anything to do with it, I'm going to shove my boot up her arse so far, she'll taste the laces." She finished, I could almost see the look of determination that was on her face.

"You still should have let me speak." I said simply, rinsing the soap from my body, taking the itch of the salt water with it. "I understand why you did it, but you still should have let me speak."

I heard her soft sigh as she moved her lips to my shoulder, not bothering to argue as her lips coasted up my neck and to my jaw. "That's not going to make me any less annoyed with you." I whispered, biting my lip as she grazed her teeth against my pulse point.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She purred, her warm breath washing over me, her lips brushing against my ear.

"Sure you don't." How I managed to roll my eyes was beyond me, but I was still pretty irritated with her.

"I don't." She insisted, her hands traveling from my waist, trailing up and down my sides. I shivered despite the warm water as he hands ghosted across my thighs.

"Christ, Sarah, if I forgive you, will you let me take my shower in peace?" I asked, it wasn't that I wasn't enjoying this, because I was, but I really just wanted to get clean.

I felt her chuckle against me, before pulling away, moving so that she was under the water as well. "Why aren't I allowed to join you, afraid I might ruin the purpose of a shower?" She asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the shampoo off the rack, smirking at me, I never remembered her actually putting out stuff away. Once she started to lather up, I just sighed before stepping out, grabbing a plush towel off the counter.

I dried off and padded back to the bedroom, pulling on a pair of cut off sweats and a sports bra i was sure was Sarah's. After sitting myself comfortably on the bed, I pulled a book out of my bag, stretching out to read, when I heard her singing in the shower.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste.I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul, yeah" _Her voice floated out, making me roll my eyes, smiling despite myself.

"And she says I'm the dork." I chuckled softly, dog earring a page, pulling my laptop out to find a decent take out place. "Sarah, do you want chinese or pizza?" I yelled once I heard the water stop.

"Either is fine, you decide." She said, stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around her midsection. She flashed me a cocky smile as she grabbed a pair of sweats and one of my baggy shirts. "Nice bra." She chuckled, pulling her damp hair away from her face.

"Mm, thanks, I'm pretty sure its yours." I smiled, picking up the phone, dialing the number for the pizza place. "Yes, hello, I was wondering if you delivered out to the northern cottages." I paused, nodding my head with a smile. "Alright, can I get large pepperoni pizza and a two liter of Mt. Dew?" I asked, glancing over to Sarah to make sure that was okay. She nodded, before handing me a sticky note with the address on it, which I recited to him.

"Mkay, thank you." I hung up and tossed the phone onto the bedside table. "It's gonna be about twenty minutes." I closed my laptop, pushing it to the floor gently, before turning to look at her.

"Okay, why don't we find a movie to watch on the TV, we might as well, either that or I'm going to just pout at you until you forgive me." She stated, her brows rising up at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Fine." I pushed her off the bed with a snort, before running out to the small living room. I was already settled on the loveseat, flipping to the tv guide, when she came out, looking grumping, a pink mark reaching up her lower back.

"Now I have carpet burn." She pouted, sitting next to me as I giggled. "It's not funny! It actually hurts pretty bad." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Aww, you poor baby, if you can't handle that, I doubt you can handle anything I plan on doing to you these next few days." I smirked, clicking on something called The Silence of the Lambs, before turning toward her.

"You're so mean." She turned away from me, her chin in the air, her lower lip sticking out just so. I rolled my eyes, leaning over to tickle her sides, delighted when she squealed, squirming away from me. "Arsehole." She mumbled, before curling up into my side.

I chuckled lowly, tracing shapes on her arm as the movie started "Oh my gosh, this is the Hannibal movie, my parents never let me watch it when I was a kid and I kind of forgot about it as I got older." I grinned, watching the screen with wide eyes.

I could hear Sarah scoff as she readjusted herself, getting comfortable as the opening credits finished. So far I found it fascinated, the look inside a criminal's mind, but every now and again, Sarah would comment on how it was gross, but I would just ignore it.

I chuckled when she jumped at the knock on the door, before getting up to get it. I smirked up at her as she set the pizza and soda on the end table, shaking her head at me "I am not watching that, while we eat, so either turn it to something else, or turn it off." She said, looking a little green.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." I chuckled, flicking through the channels until I came to Interview With a Vampire. "Oh, I love this movie!" I grinned, watching as Louis and Lestat argued over the fate of Claudia.

"Nerd." She teased, picking up a slice of pizza, letting out a sigh of contentment as she bit into it. "This is so good." She groaned around the mouthful as I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I appreciate a good movie, does not make me a nerd." I scoffed, opening the two liter, taking a gulp straight from the bottle, which earned me an odd sort of look from Sarah. I shrugged my shoulders, before grabbing a slice of pizza, taking a bite, before leaning back against the couch, watching the vampires interact.

"I have the complete book series of this, it's Interview With a Vampire, The Vampire Lestat and then Queen of the Damned, the movies will never compare to the books, but there's this scene with with Brad Pitt and Antonio Banderas, where there's like this huge amount of sexual tension and the first time I watched it I was yelling 'kiss him, kiss him' at the screen until the scene ended and my mom was just laughing her ass off at me." I chuckled softly, taking another bite as she shook her head.

"And you say you aren't a nerd." She pecked my cheek, grabbing the soda from me, before taking a drag from the bottle, letting out a small burp after swallowing. "Shite, sorry." She blushed a light shade of pink, making me laugh once more.

"You're fine, besides that was totally weak." I finished off my slice, before taking a gulp from the bottle, letting it sit for a moment, before letting out a long burp, giggling profusely afterward as she looked at me with a mixture of pride and disgust.

"Bloody hell, Cos." She chuckled, reaching for another slice of pizza.

* * *

Okay, so I hope i'm not the only one, who thinks they would try for a baby, especially since Sarah can have them, but I mean, I feel like they would name her Beth, cause yeah, anyway! Thank's for reading!


	11. Dreams and Shiny Things

Someone should totes help me figure out a middle name for Sarah and Cosima, just throwing that out there. As always, I do not own the characters, I just loe me some fictional lesbians.

* * *

"And you say you aren't a nerd." I pecked her cheek, grabbing the soda from taking, before taking a drag from the bottle, letting out a small burp after swallowing. "Shite, sorry." I felt my cheeks burn as she giggled at me.

"You're fine, besides that was totally weak." She said around the last of her pizza, grabbing the bottle from me, before chugging down a pretty good amount, letting out a long burp, giggling profusely afterward as I shook my head, not knowing if I was proud, or disgusted.

"Bloody hell, Cos." I chuckled, reaching for another slice of pizza. "That was...I don't even know." I took a bite, leaning back as I watched the vampires. I was never really into the whole supernatural hype as a kid, I was normally too busy getting into fights to really watch much tv.

"It was awesome and you're just jealous that you had such a tiny little thing." She beamed, curling up against the arm of the couch, her gaze shifting to the television. The way she smiled at certain things, was so cute and when she started reciting lines, I couldn't help but pull my phone out, taking a picture with a didn't even notice, but I saved it, nibbling on my pizza, tucking my feet up under me.

By the time the movie was over, I was ready for bed, but she insisted that I should watched Queen of the Damned, considering it was coming on right afterward. "Why don't you watch it and I'll go curl up in bed?" I asked, stretching my arms up over my head, fighting back a yawn.

"But that's no fun." She pouted, reminding me so much of Kira with that big brown eyed look. "Pwease, Sarah." She moved over, half laying in my lap as she grinned up at me.

"For fuck's sake, I'll watched the damned movie." I rolled my eyes, trying to seem put out, but the way her fingers were trailing along my stomach, had me smiling despite myself.

"Well, I mean it is a damned movie, you know that's why it's in the title." She snorted as I face palmed, hard enough for it to sting.

"I'm in love with a sodding berk." I shook my head, leaning it back against the couch with a slight huff, as she poked my stomach.

"What in the hell is a berk?" She asked, making me chuckle for some reason or another. I brought a hand up to rub my face as she continued to prod at my gut.

"It's slang for idiot." I said, looking down at her, grabbing her finger, pulling it away from my stomach, before she could poke it again.

"And you couldn't have said idiot because?" She asked, propping her head up on her hand, digging her elbow into my leg.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time since the vampire movie started. "Because I didn't, I don't always think about it, when I talk, I've been trying to cut down on the slang, but sometimes I just can't help it, like when I was playing Beth, it was so hard not to slip into my accent and stuff, it's just second nature." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to ignore the twinge in my thigh from her elbow.

"Oh, well okay." She shrugged, before laying her head in my lap once more, facing the television. I sighed softly at the release in pressure, laying my head back again.

I wasn't sure how I didn't throw the lamb into the screen halfway through the movie, the fact that there was a vampire in leather, singing rock songs, was just too much. Somehow, I contained myself, even managing to stay away through the whole thing.

"How do you like that movie?" I asked as we got up from the couch. I cracked my back as she shrugged her shoulders at me, closing the pizza box. "I mean, it's just so..." I couldn't even think of a word, I just shuddered.

"I dunno, I loved the books and when the movies came out, I just watched them, I mean, you can't tell me that you didn't find Lestat hot, you have that thing for leather, I figured you would have liked it." She said, leading the way into the bedroom.

"I may like leather but that was just...painful." I shook my head, letting my hair down. I ran my fingers through it, before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, heading for the bathroom.

"Let's agree to disagree, yeah?" She asked, as she stood next to me, putting some toothpaste on her brush.

I nodded my head as brushed my teeth, mentally singing the ABCs, before spitting out the foam and restarting, doing it a total of four times, before I rinsed the toothbrush and then my mouth.

I smiled at my reflection, before leaning over and kissing her cheek, padding back into the bedroom, crawling into the bed. I curled up on my side, facing her side of the bed, waiting until she was finished.

"Be my little spoon?" I asked, smirking as I quoted Alex Vause, I had recently started watching Orange is the New Black and I couldn't resist.

"And you say I'm the dork." She chuckled, laying her glasses on the bedside table, before crawling in next to me. She rolled onto her side, letting me wrap my arms around her, pulling her close, kissing the back of her neck.

"You are a dork, but you're my dork, so it's okay." I chuckled softly, squeezing her gently.

"Mm, I suppose I'll allow that, seeing as you called me yours." I could almost hear the smile in her voice as she laid her hands over mind, stroking her fingers over the backs of my hands. "I love you, you silly little punk rocker." She giggled softly.

"I love you too, even if you can't think of cooler things to call me." I let out a soft, contented sigh, kissing her shoulder, before closing my eyes, burying my nose in her hair.

"I'll work on it, okay?" She mumbled, the last thing I heard before I drifted off, completely relaxed and comfortable.

"_I dunno, Ali, do you really think she'll like it.." I asked as I ran my fingers over the velvet box. I could hear her fingers tapping against the wheel as I leaned back against the seat, looking out the window. _

"_Sarah, you're asking the woman to marry you, honestly, I'm sure you could give her a plastic ring and she would be excited." She snapped, making me winced a bit, my fingers stilling against the box. _

"_Ali..you didn't have to come with me, you know that right." I said softly, biting my lip as I glanced over at her. She had the wheel in a white knuckled grip, her jaw set as she glared at the road in front of us. _

"_I know, but you two are like my sisters, this is the kind of things we should be doing together, not illegal stuff, or fighting for our lives..normal family stuff." She nodded her head, almost like she was trying to convince herself why she really came. _

"_You need to talk about it..about her." I said softly, lifting my hand to touch her, but I thought better of it, settling for turning the radio down. _

"_Why, she's gone, it's not worth dragging up." She said, though I could catch the catch in her voice. _

"_Just because she's gone, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about her, I know you loved..love her, talking helps, I never wanted to talk about Cosima dying and look where that got me." I said, thinking back to the night I attempted to drink my troubles away, almost dying when I tried to walk home, Felix played therapist until Cosima got better. _

"_I'm not like you, Sarah, I'm not strong, I...can't" She said softly, a soft sob escaping her lips as she pulled into a parking lot. _

_I sighed softly, unbuckling, before getting out. Her head was leaned against the wheel when I opened the door, her shoulders heaving as she cried. "Let it out, Ali." I said softly, unbuckling her, pulling her into a hug. _

_She clung to me as she cried, leaving wet spots along my collar. I ran my fingers through her hair, squeezing her gently as I murmured. "Alison, you have no idea how strong you really are, you've held it in and dealt with it all by yourself and you think you have to, but you don't Cos, Felix and I are all here for you, you don't have to feel alone." _

_It took a while, but she calmed down enough to look up at me, a sad little smile on her face. "Thank you.." She sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I was going to leave Donnie, you know, I had it all planned out and everything, and then you showed up and she was gone and I just..I threw away the note and drank away the misery." She shrugged her shoulders, a slight laugh to her voice. _

"_I really am sorry, that you lost her, if I had known, if I had thought..I could have stopped her, but it was such a shock and..I froze and I feel so shitty about it..especially after I found out about everything, if I could go back..I would.." I said softly, a few tears slipping down my face. _

"_It's not your fault, she was dealing with so much and she wouldn't let us..me help and there was nothing any of us could do, I appreciate that..but if she hadn't done it then, who's to say she wouldn't have later..I just wish I could have said goodbye.."She whispered, clutching at the sleeves of her blue hoodie. _

_I shook my head, reaching out to dry her face, before wiping my own, biting my lip gently. "That's her jacket, isn't it, I remember it from that video of her." I murmured, getting her to stop digging her nails into her palm. _

"_Yeah..no one but you has ever found out or asked..she gave it to me, the last night we spent together, she told me it was her favorite jacket, so it was only right..that she gave it to her favorite person.." Her voice got progressively more shaky as she finished the sentence, until she was crying once more. _

"_Oh, Ali.." I murmured, hugging her again. I let her calm down, humming softly as I rubbed her bag. "She loved you so much..you know that, right? She just wasn't strong enough, she didn't leave because she wanted to, she left because she couldn't take all the crazy shit..and I really don't blame her, this is all so fucked..the only reason I'm still here is because of you all.." _

_I was crying too, as she clung to me, letting it all out. I could relate to how Beth must have felt, suicide had crossed my mind more than once, but I had Kira to think about and then I found myself falling in love and I couldn't bring myself to hurt them. _

"Sarah...Sarah wake up.." Cosima said, loud enough to stir me from the memory. I could feel that my cheeks were damp, I must have been crying in my sleep. "Sarah, what's wrong?" She asked as I sat up, sniffing.

"Just a dream..well a memory actually." I said softly, wiping my face with my hands, running one through my hair. "Um, when you were in the hospital, Ali and I went shopping and she got all emotional and kind of had a break down, I mean it was my fault, but she finally started talking about Beth and it was just..really sad." I shrugged my shoulders, sniffing again, my gaze glancing over at the window.

It was just barely light out, as the sun tried to climb up the horizon. "Oh..that would have me crying too.." She said softly, reaching out for my hand.

I let her take it, intertwining our fingers, as she squeezed gently. I thought about the box, that was tucked away in our bag and how I couldn't wait, life was so short and I had had the ring for a good month and a half now, it was time.

"Hang on, just one second." I murmured, letting her hand go, giving her a reassuring smile, before making my way over to our half unpacked bag. I rummaged around, until I found it, wrapped up in one of my socks and pulled it out, fingering the velvet like I had the first day.

I kept it out of sight as I climbed back into bed, sitting across from her. "Cosima, these last few months have been enlightening and terrifying and so fucking confusing, but among all of the shit that's happened, at least I got to meet you and fall in love with you." I said softly, laying the box on my thigh.

I could hear her soft gasp, as I continued on. "For awhile, I thought for sure I was going to lose you, so when I went out and bought this, it was my last hope, I thought that maybe if I decided on this huge commitment, that karma would spare me a few points and let me keep you and I think it worked, but I was still too scared to give it to you, but now.." I paused, looking up at her, seeing the dazzling look in her eyes.

"Life is too short, to be afraid, and even though everything is still pretty fucked..life would be a whole lot easier to go through, if I had you by my side..so." I lifted the top, watching the sunlight dance across the delicate pink stone. "Cosima Niehaus, will you marry me?" I asked, pulling the ring out of the box as I looked up at her.

She wore a smile that made the stars dim in comparison and even with the tears that were threatening to spill over, she looked more beautiful than the brightest sunrise. "Yes.." She whispered, as I grinned.

I pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger, before pulling her close, kissing her softly as her tears dripped onto our cheeks. "I love you so much..the ring is so beautiful and I just..you are so perfect." She murmured as she looked at the stone, her gaze switching from it to me and back again.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head, my chest swelling with a happiness I couldn't begin to describe. "The stone is called kunzite, I found it when I was searching through gemstone meanings." I blushed a bit, biting my lip "It's meaning is eternal love and I thought that it was fitting, because no matter what happens, to either of us, I'll love you forever and ever."

* * *

Sorry..not sorry, oh my god I cried so hard writing the dream and then again with the proposal and ugh! Thanks for reading!


	12. Soulmates

Okie dokie, so here it is, usual disclaimer, I don't own the characters and all that jazztasic stuff. Thank you to all of my readers for following and reviewing.

* * *

"Hang on, just one second." She murmured, letting my hand go,flashing me a small smile, before making her way over to our half unpacked bag. She rummaged around, until she pulled out what looked like a lumpy sock, hiding whatever it was she had pulled out as she moved back onto the bed.

"Cosima, these last few months have been enlightening and terrifying and so fucking confusing, but among all of the shit that's happened, at least I got to meet you and fall in love with you." She said softly, laying as small black box on her thigh.

I let out a soft gasp, biting my lip as she continued to talk, butterflies erupting in my stomach. "For awhile, I thought for sure I was going to lose you, so when I went out and bought this, it was my last hope, I thought that maybe if I decided on this huge commitment, that karma would spare me a few points and let me keep you and I think it worked, but I was still too scared to give it to you, but now.." She paused for a moment, looking at me as if to gauge my reaction, all I could do was stare with watery eyes, while she continued on.

"Life is too short, to be afraid, and even though everything is still pretty fucked..life would be a whole lot easier to go through, if I had you by my side..so." She lifted the top, as I gazed at the ring, a soft smile on my features as I watched the sun glitter off the stone. "Cosima Niehaus, will you marry me?" She asked, pulling the ring out of the box as she looked up at me.

I smiled so brightly, I thought my cheeks were going to fall off and even with the tears that were trying to escape, I let out a soft whisper. "Yes.." As her face lit up with a grin.

She pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto my finger, pulling me close,before kissing me softly tears slipped down my cheeks. "I love you so much..the ring is so beautiful and I just..you are so perfect." I murmured as I pulled away and looked at the stone, my eyes flicking from it to her and back again.

"I love you too." She kissed the top of my head. "The stone is called kunzite, I found it when I was searching through gemstone meanings." I looked up at her, seeing the pink on her cheeks as she pressed forward "It's meaning is eternal love and I thought that it was fitting, because no matter what happens, to either of us, I'll love you forever and ever."

I shook my head and pulled her to me again, pressing out lips together, my fingers tangling into her hair. My heart was pounding like a drum and I could feel it in every part of me, it's beat reminding me that this was all so real.

Her hands slid up my back, the back of the sports bra in her hands, pulling me as close as she could manage, like she was anchoring herself to the moment. I let my hands slide from her hair, onto her sides, squeezing gently, eliciting a soft moan from her.

I slight shiver went down my spine at the sound, as she started pressing into me, until my back was against the pillows, her body hovering over me, her hands now on either side of my head as she pulled away from my lips, that cocky smirk on her face.

"You are so bloody beautiful and you're all mine." She murmured, the way she said it, laced with so much love and protectiveness that it wasn't like I was a possession, it was like I was a part of her she couldn't let go.

"Mm, I like the sound of that, I think I'm down for spending forever with you." I let out a soft chuckle as she grinned once more, breaking her usually dominate composure in moments like these.

I used this to my advantage, sliding my legs around her waist, using a little bit of mental math, before rolling us over, pinning her to the mattress, my thighs on either side of her waist. She looked a little shocked, but I just smirked as I pushed my hands up under her shirt, taking the material up along with them.

She lifted her arms and I slid it over her head, tugging it gently to pull it out from under her, tossing it across the room. "And you say I'm beautiful." I murmured, trailing my fingers down her chest, splaying them against her stomach as she snorted.

"I don't care if we're supposed to look alike, you're by far the most beautiful of us all, don't try arguing, it will get you no where." She chuckled softly, but she held that determined look in her eye, so I just shook my head, not bothering to argue.

"If you say so." I smiled softly, just taking her in. She laid there in silence, letting me get my fill, before her hands rested on my hips, her thumbs rubbing small circles on the skin there. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to her nose and finally her lips, letting the sensation grip me around the middle, drawing me into her once more.

My hands moved over her chest, squeezing gently as hers moved up my back, tugging at the sports bra, making me chuckle against her lips as she growled softly. "Off." I rolled my eyes, sitting up, shivering as my core ground into her pelvic bone.

She all but tore the offending article off, pitching it off to the side, before pulling me down once more, attacking my lips. I let out a soft squeak as a chuckle rumbled in her chest, the vibrations tickling my skin, making me smile softly.

"You remind me of a cat when you chuckle like that." I murmured, making her snort once more, a brow rising up at me as I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind." I pecked her lips, before placing kisses down her cheek to her neck.

"Like, it's not a bad thing, but I'd like to think I'm a bit more badass than a house cat." She mumbled, sucking in a breath as my teeth scraped against her pulse point. It was my turn to chuckle as I paused for a moment.

"I never said house cat, I just said cat, your chuckle reminds me of a purr, well more of a chuff actually, what the tigers do." I spoke against her skin, making her shiver.

"Mm, tigers are pretty badass, I suppose I'll let you get away with that..oh.._fuck_.." She groaned as I bit down at the base of her neck, a smirk on my lips as I sucked at the spot, marking her. She had stopped talking now, the only noises she would make were the occasional moan or hiss as I attacked her neck.

"Those are going to look pretty later." I murmured against her ear, a rush of heat running through me as she shuddered under me, letting out a soft sound. The smirk returned to my lips as I kissed my way down her body, sliding her sweats off, leaving them in a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed with her panties.

Keeping my hands on her thighs, I brushed my lips against them, applying pressure everywhere but where she wanted it most. "Cos..stop being mean." She mumbled, her arm laid over her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sarah." I said, trying not to snicker as I place a kiss just above her glistening core. Her hips jumped a bit, as she let out a frustrated groan, throwing her arm off her face, her gaze glaring down at me.

"_Please.." _She pleaded, much like i had the night before. I let out a soft chuckle, removing a hand from her thigh to run a finger up her slit, listening as she let out a shaky breath.

"Mm, someone's eager." I teased, before delving into her, enjoying the way she squirmed, her hands threading into my hair, gripping gently at first, tugging when I would slow down.

"_Christ_, Cos.." She murmured, her grip tightening as I added a few fingers into her, pumping slowly, until she tugged, making me smirk as I quickened the pace, loving the way her hips her jerk every now and again, letting me know I was hitting my mark.

I pulled away from her core, leaving my fingers to their work as I kissed back up to her lips, her arms sliding around me as our mouths fought for dominance. I won with ease, after curling my fingers, making her hips grind into my palm, applying pressure where she needed it.

"So..so close.." She groaned as I kissed at her neck, biting down as I curled my fingers again, applying enough pressure to throw her over the edge, loving the way her body shook as she latched onto me. "_Cosima..oh..fuck..Cos_." She ground out, as her chest heaved, my fingers stilling within her. I moved my hand, letting it rest on her side as she calmed down, a satisfied smile on my face.

Everything was perfect, until my damned phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the screen as I pressed answer, pressing it to my ear. "This better be good." I murmured as Sarah huffed below me.

"_Cosima, I had heard you were better, but I almost didn't believe it, I didn't think I could stand to be hurt if I called and you weren't there_." Delphine's voice drawled in the french accent I had fallen for, that now seemed to irritate me.

"Why would you care." I asked, pushing myself up and off of Sarah slowly, my brow furrowed as I sat up.

"_Because I love you, Cosima, I didn't want to leave, Rachel made me_." She spoke as Sarah tilted her head at me, confusion in her eyes. "_She told me she wouldn't let you get better if I didn't leave_."

I shook my head, gripping the phone tightly. "It doesn't matter now, I'm better and you..you haven't even crossed my mind for such a long time now, I'm with someone else, you just, don't call me again." I said, hanging up, before chucking my phone across the room.

It hit the wall, the screen shattering, but I couldn't be bothered to care. Why she would call after all this time, was beyond me and it just pissed me off. "Cos, talk to me." Sarah murmured, her hand sliding across my shoulders as I let out a sigh.

"It was Delphine, trying to, I don't even know what she was trying to do, but she managed to piss me off and.."I waved my hands around a bit, before letting them drop to my sides, I let out a huff, before leaning into her.

"It's alright, love, like you said, it doesn't matter now, right?" She said softly, and I could hear the slight worry in her words.

I shook my head, sliding my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, my face buried in the crook of her neck. "It doesn't matter, Sarah, she doesn't matter, I have you and Kira and nothing she could ever think to say would change the way I feel about you." I murmured as she squeezed me gently, nodding her head.

"Alright..I just..I don't think I would be able to stop myself from hitting her if she tried to take you from me.." She admitted softly, as I pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I murmured, pulling away to smile at her. "I loved her, yes, but not like I love you, from the first moment we met, you were like this hurricane, you were wild and adventurous and so full of life, even if you were dealing with all this shit, you could still make jokes, and I knew from that moment that you were going t change my life, I just never expected it to be like this, but I am so glad that this all happened." I paused, lacing our fingers together as I started to pour my heart out like she had just thirty minutes ago. "You light up my life, when I was at school, I looked forward to your calls or our skype times, and when I got sick, you took care of me and I know how hard that was for you, but you stayed with me and you made sure I always had a smile on my face, even when I thought I was going to die at any time." I bit my lip, looking up at her.

"I think I loved you, even when I was with Delphine, because I felt guilty when I went out, even when you told me not to and even after I fucked up, you took me in and you made sure I was alright, you've sacrificed so much for me and I'll never be able to thank you for that, as long as I live, I will be grateful to you, but more than that, I'll love you more than anyone ever has." I finished, her gaze soft and warm as she tugged my hands gently, until I was in her arms once more.

"All of this is still sort of fucked, but we've managed to make it through..I guess things some easy for soulmates." She murmured against my ear, making my heart jump in my chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's a bit short but I'm pretty sure I'm going to skip forward in time a bit for the next chapter, we'll see.


	13. Complications

Usual disclaimer, don't own the characters.

* * *

The last few days were amazing, we went swimming and bike riding and we even hiked through the Redwood National Park, even though I was leaning against a tree and managed to get poison ivy, Cosima refused to let me live that one down.

"I still can not believe you got poison ivy, I mean..seriously?" She giggled at me as I pulled our luggage off the carousel. I flipped her off and she just grinned at me, looping her arm through mine as we walked to find Alison.

"It's not that funny, people get friggin poison ivy all the time, why do you keep taking the piss out of me for?" I asked, pouting at her as we walked, ignoring the looks we got from people.

"Because of how confident you were when you swore up and down it wasn't poison ivy, and then the next morning bitching about how much your back itched, and when I checked it out and told you what it was, you whined about it, even though it was your own damned fault." She retorted as we exited the airport, being greeted by not only Alison but by Felix and Tony as well.

"What's her own fault?" Felix asked, earning a glare from me as I tossed our bags into the back of the minivan.

"Oh, she got poison ivy and I'm picking on her for it and she's been pouting." Cosima said as she hugged everyone. I stayed back, accepting a hug from Felix, before we all climbed in.

"Nice ring, Dreads." Tony drawled, running a hand through his hair as Cosima grinned, holding her hand out so he could get a better look.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She grinned, almost bouncing in her seat as a blush crawled up my neck. "Sarah proposed a few days ago and it was just..oh my gosh." She shook her head, reaching over to take my hand.

I squeezed her hand gently as the other occupants congratulated us, even Alison, who had a sad sort of smile on her lips. I patted her shoulder gently and she rolled her eyes at me, making me smile.

"Can we stop somewhere and get food? I am totally starved and no way was I paying five dollars for an unripe fruit cup." Cosima pouted, as Felix chimed in his also being hungry.

"Well, we can eat at my place, since the children are at my mother's and Donnie is out having his game night, I have plenty of leftovers and that way we don't have a bunch of people raising brows and asking questions about the band of quadruplets having dinner." Alison spoke up, making us all chuckle.

"Could you imagine their faces? I mean I'm gorgeous enough, let alone having three ladies who are almost as gorgeous accompanying me, the whole restaurant would go up in flames." Tony teased, as we all chuckled.

"You're giving yourself far too much credit, Tony, we all know Cosima is the hottest clone." I smirked, earning a slap to the arm from Cosima as I rolled my eyes. "What? It's true, ask Felix, when he was doing your first painting, he said so and he also made that wonderful comment about your breasts being bigger."

This earned Felix a pointed look from Alison and a snort from his boyfriend. "Thank you for throwin' me under the bus, sis." He retorted, flipping me off.

"My pleasure, as always." I grinned, leaning over to peck Cosima on the cheek.

"Dreads may have bigger boobs, but we all know I have the biggest..." Tony never got to finish the sentence before I smacked a hand over his mouth, leaning over the back of my seat, giving him a look that I was sure Alison mirrored.

"Tony, if you finish that sentence, Alison is liable to have a heart attack and then you're liable to end up with a broken nose." I said, watching him pale slightly. I could hear Felix scoff as I rolled my eyes, moving my hand from his mouth.

"Thank you, Sarah." Alison murmured as I turned back around, taking Cosima's hand once more.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence, minus the random question or two about how things were in our absence. As we pulled into Alison's driveway, the van was emptied out. Felix was nice enough to bring over my car, which would mean I would have to give him and Tony a ride home.

"You guys go on in, I'm going to put our bags in my car." I said, offering them a smile, before pulling the baggage out, transferring it from one vehicle to the other with relative ease. I leaned against the trunk for a moment, glancing over the area as I pulled my phone out.

I clicked on Cal's name and waited, listening to the ringer a few times before getting his voicemail. "Hey Cal, I'm at Ali's right now, I'll be home in a little while, I just wanted to call and check in, I'll see you and Kira tomorrow. Give her a hug and kiss for me when you get this and let her know I love her. Bye."

I hung up, letting out a soft sigh, before headed into the house, greeted by the smells of various foods being cooked. "Sarah, do you want spaghetti or meat loaf?" Alison asked me as I made myself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Oh, neither, I'm not very hungry right now." I said, offering her a smile as Cosima set a Pepsi in front of me. I took it and cracked it open, taking a sip, before leaning my head in my hand, watching everyone bustle around the kitchen.

It was an odd sight, all of them together, the only people missing were Helena and Cal and Kira..and Beth, but that was something I didn't want to dwell on, it made my heart hurt a little, thinking about how I could have saved her.

"At least eat a roll, please?" Cosima said, holding a buttered roll out to me, making me sigh a bit, before taking the bread, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright." I took a bite, chewing mechanically as she retrieved her food from the counter, sitting down next to me as the others joined us. I ate the roll, just to appease my fiance as I watched everyone eat and chat amongst themselves, making me smile at the odd family we had made from all these broken pieces.

I kind of zoned out, my mind on so many other things, how I would get Helena out, how badly I wanted to punch whoever brought her to the military and how nervous I was about Kira's safety. I actually debated on having Cal take her after to school season was over, just get the hell away from all of this.

"Sarah.." I blinked out of my thoughts as Felix punched me in the arm. I shot him a look as I rubbed the spot, returning my attention to the group.

"I'm sorry, what? I was kind of spaced out." I said softly, taking my arm out of my jacket sleeve, looking at the red mark that was forming, it would definitely be a bruise by the time I woke up in the morning.

"I just wondered what you planned on doing tomorrow." Alison said, as I sorted through all my thoughts, realizing I still had to see Marion tomorrow.

"Shit, I really don't know I figured if she's involved with the military, then she's got to know about Helena, I figure I'll either snoop around or just straight up ask her, what's the worst that could happen?" I said, taking a sip from my drink, a slight shrug bringing my shoulders up.

"Oh, I dunno, you could end up in the same boat as Helena." Felix pointed out as I rolled my eyes, ignoring the worried look on Cosima's face.

"I honestly doubt that, especially since they know I'll be expected back home, besides, I feel like Helena has either made her escape or is planning it, we all know she single handedly escaped that fucked up religious cult, and it's not like she's opposed to killing, my bet is, she's fine and Marion will do her best to cover up whatever involvement she's had in it. You lot need to stop worrying about me, it's pretty obvious I can take care of myself." I said, probably sounding more annoyed than I meant to.

I pushed away from the table, offering a rushed smile, before I headed out the back door. I sat down on a lawn chair, leaning my forearms on my legs, rocking back and forth as I timed my breathing. I wasn't anxious, I was just overwhelmed, I didn't have a clue how to find my sister, or what I was going to do to help her, but I had to do something.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, just calming myself, before someone came out to check on me, surprisingly it was Alison who pulled a chair up next to me, her hand patting my arm.

"Sarah, we all know how strong you are, but you can't fight this battle by yourself, Beth tried to do that, and we know how that ended." She said, her voice catching in her throat, but she continued anyway. "We're here for you, I know you aren't used to having help, but you need to let us help you, okay?" She took one of my hands, as I looked over at her, flashing a lopsided smile.

"I know you lot are here, trust me, I just, I have to do this, I don't think I could stand the thought of any of you getting hurt, you all are far too important to me, probably more than I'd like, considering all of the shite we've dealt with, but regardless, I want to protect you all, you're my family." I said, giving her hand a squeeze as she smiled at me.

"Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" She said softly and I could see the worry in her eyes. I leaned over and pulled her into my arms, hugging her gently, letting out a soft sigh as she squeezed me back.

"Don't worry, Ali, I'm not going anywhere." I murmured, kissing the side of her head. "Besides, you'd bring me back just to clean up the mess." I teased, getting a breathless laugh in return.

"You're such a pain in the butt." She said, as we stood up. She sniffed lightly, wiping away any moisture that may have leaked from her eyes, before straightening her spine. "let's go back in before they think we're fighting or something."

I nodded, allowing her to open the door, before stepping in. I never noticed how warm it was inside the house, until I had been in the chilled air. "Damn, why's it so hot in here?" I asked as I shrugged my jacket off, laying it across the back of a chair.

"Well, I mean, I'm in here." Tony remarked as I rolled my eyes, picking up my can of Pepsi, before downing what was left.

"If anyone is causing rise in temperature, it's Cosima, so hush you're fuzzy face, Tony." I said, leaning against the kitchen counter as Cosima grinned at me.

"Pft, whatever limey." He said, making me snort as I turned my attention back to him, my brows raised.

"Limey? That's the best your Yank ass could come up with?" I asked, slipping into my American accent, a smirk on my lips as he gave me a shocked sort of look.

"Alright, alright, enough with the name calling, how old are you two?" Felix jumped in, making me roll my eyes once more. "I think it's time we headed home, yeah?" He asked, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, you gonna be alright, Ali?" I asked, tilting my head at her. She nodded, offering me a smile, before turning to load the dishwasher. "If you need anything, call." I smiled at her, before grabbing my jacket, snatching my keys away from Felix and headed out the door.

After we dropped Felix and Tony off, Cosima turned to me as I cruised down the road toward our apartment. "Why did you ask if Alison was going to be okay?" She asked me as I shrugged my shoulder.

"She's in a rough place, she missed Beth like crazy and she's worried I'm going to go off and get myself killed and I think she needs a vacation to be honest." I said, pulling into our parking space. I killed the engine and let my head thud against the seat.

"Oh, well, I mean, you do tend to push yourself sometimes, I get why she would be worried, I worry about you all the time, but that's for totally different reasons." She said as I let out a soft sigh, my nose crinkling at the thought of heaving those bags up to the apartment.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not that stupid." I flashed her a smile, before getting out of the car, unlocking the trunk as I glared at the bags. "Thankfully this is the last time I'll have to do this." I muttered, grabbing both of them after passing over the keys.

We opted for the elevator, mostly because there was no way in hell I was lugging our heavy shit up the steps. Cosima had insisted on bringing back some sea glass and all these odd souvenirs and they just weighed down the already heavy bags.

I waited as she unlocked the door, before half dragging our luggage back to our room. "Holy watershed!" I heard her shout from the living room. My heart sped up as I dropped the bags, bolting out to see what was wrong.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked, my body tensed, ready to fight if needed. I looked at the mess on the couch, recognizing the head of bushy blonde locks in an instant. "Helena?" I knelt down, looking at the blood that covered her face and hands.

"Seestra?" She murmured, her voice sounding hoarse. I was pretty sure all of the blood on her wasn't her own, and something about that made me relax.

"What have you done now, meathead?" I asked, a slight smile on my lips as I moved my arms under her, scooping her up with ease, before carrying her to the bathroom.

"I escaped, that's what I have done." She said, making me roll my eyes as I got her undressed and in the tub. Cosima came in with fresh clothes as I turned the shower head on, hosing her down.

I bit my lip as my gaze settled on the scars that decorated her back, a set of wings carved into her skin. Most of the scarring looked more than a year old, some were about a month or so old. I kept quiet as I washed her down, making her she was spotless, before helping her out.

She looked a little worse for wear, but she was in one piece and I was grateful for that. "Here, let's get you dressed and then get something in your stomach, okay?" I murmured as I helped her into a set of sweatpants and a baggy sweater.

She nodded and allowed me to lead her back to the livingroom, where Cosima was cleaning up the blood and dirt off of the couch. "How did she even get in?" I asked as I set her down in the chair.

"The window, fell into the sink.." The blonde informed me as I shook my head, not wanting to know how she knew where we lived, or how she had managed to get to the kitchen window on the third floor.

I grabbed a microwave dinner from the freezer, the fridge was mostly cleared out, thankfully there was nothing spoiled in it. I popped the tray into the microwave, setting the timer, before making a pot of tea.

I made a cup of hot chocolate for my twin, bringing it out to her with the food. "You will use the silverware, not your fingers, you got that?" I said, setting the tray on the end table, giving her a stern look as she nodded at me.

"Well, at least you won't have to go see Marion, right?" Cosima asked as I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know, this complicates things, doesn't it?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
